Life as a Kaiba
by Fallenstarnight
Summary: Khole was always kept out of the public eye why might you ask? Because she was the girlfriend of the youngest CEO out there, but what happens when that all changes. I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Seto or any of the people in it I do own my characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Life as a Kaiba_

_Chapter 1_

_I watched as Seto took on Gozaburo in the chest match that would deiced if Gozaburo was going to adopted all of us. Oh pardon my manners. I'm Khole I don't remember my last name since my parents died when I was very young and apparently nobody knew of my parents. I was just dropped off at the orphanage to a wait being adopted, but for some reason nobody ever wanted to adopt me. I was starting to think it was because I wasn't pretty enough. I mean I'm only ten with black hair and bright green eyes, freckles, and a heart face. Seto was twelve with brown hair and bright blue eyes that just memorize me. Then there was Mokuba or Mokie as Seto and I would always call him. Mokie was still little around six or five I believe I never really asked Seto what Mokuba age was when they first came here. Anyway Mokie has long black messy hair and when I say messy I mean messy I have trouble trying to brush all the knots out of it every morning and violet eyes. My eyes moved with every move that Seto or Gozaburo played. I kept praying in the back of my mind that Seto would win, so we all can get out of here. You might ask me how I know Seto and Mokuba or how I'm even a part of this little arrangement. Well to answer the second question first since it's the easiest to answer. I'm Seto girlfriend. The next question is kind of common sense we met at the orphanage. When he first came here I was actually scared of him. I was scared of all people I had no friends no one liked me, so I always kept to myself. That was until I saw a group of the older boys steal Mokuba teddy bear that was the last piece of his parents Mokuba had. They were mocking Mokuba about it and were playing keep away with his teddy bear. Even I knew it was wrong for them to do that, since they stole my stuff all the time. I wouldn't have them pick on a little kid just because they were bored I rather they did it to me than to him. I stood up from my little corner that I was hiding in and went towards where the boys were at. _

"_Awe is the little baby going to cry. Cry baby cry." _

_Justin the ring leader of the group of boys said while making Mokuba eyes swell up with tears._

"_Look boys he nothing but a cry baby."_

_That did it I reached my hand out just as they threw Mokuba bear to Logan and snatched it right up than I moved myself to stand in front of Mokuba. I looked back at him and gave him his bear back._

"_When I tell you to run do it okay?"_

_Mokuba nodded his head and watched as I turn back to face Justin._

"_Look who came out of her little hiding place boys Miss. Loser Face."_

_They all started to laugh while I kept a straight face even though I was scared shitless._

"_Leave him alone Justin he just a little kid."_

"_**Leave him alone Justin he just a little kid!**__ Oh boo woo he needs to learn to grow up, but seeing as you want to protect him I'll let you take the rap for him on this one."_

"_Run kid."_

_I felt Mokuba run from behind me and away from what was about to happen._

_Justin and his group of idiots all ganged up on me and started to beat the living shit out of me that was until that same little kid showed up only this time he had someone with him._

"_Leave her alone!"_

_Justin stopped and turns and looked at Seto. I was on the ground curled up in ball looking through my black hair that was in my face at Seto. He was taller than Justin and looked scarier than Justin ever could Justin through just plaster a smirk on his face the stupid idiot._

"_Or what?"_

_What happen shocked me Seto lunged at Justin and began beating the shit out of him. Justin group of idiots didn't know what to do or how to react. Justin group of idiots left leaving Justin helpless once Seto was satisfied he got up._

"_I never want to see or hear you doing anything to my brother or her again got it."_

_Justin just nodded and ran off before Seto could do anything else to him. As soon as Justin was out of sight Seto bent down to help me up. I shakily took his hand as he pulled my body weight up._

"_Thanks for helping my brother out I hope they didn't hurt you to badly."_

_I whence as he poked my side with his finger._

"_Oh sorry, and forgive my manners. I'm Seto and this is my little brother Mokuba but I call him Mokie for short."_

_I nodded my head at them both._

"_Can you not talk?"_

_Mokuba asked me. I had to fight back a laugh as Seto and Mokuba both looked at me funny._

"_N…No…I…I ca…can…talk…my Jap…japne…japness. Isn't …ver….very….goo…good."_

_Mokuba looked at me funny. _

"_But you were speaking it just fine a minute ago."_

_I smiled sweetly up at him._

"_Tho…Those…words…ar…are…wh…what….the….teac…teach…theachers…ta…taught…me."_

_Mokuba nodded in understanding Seto on the other hand looked at me with great curiosity._

"_Can you tell me your name?"_

_I nodded my head and looked into those deep blue eyes of him._

"_K…Kh…Kho…Khole."_

_Seto nodded._

"_Well Khole how about you stay with Mokuba and me?"_

_I looked into his eyes trying to decide if it would be safe to or not. When I found nothing, but love in them than I knew it would be safe._

"_Al…Alr…Alright."_

_Every since that day we have been inseparable, but right now right now is the most important day in all three of our life's. I watched as Seto moved his piece into checkmate and I held my breath as I watch Gozaburo shocked expression I felt a huge smile spread across my face as I ran into Seto arms Mokuba in tow. This was it this was the start to our new life's._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I groaned and rolled over hitting my annoying alarm clock in the process and almost falling out of bed if it hadn't been for a pair of strong arms grabbing me and pulling me to his chest. I snuggled closer to the warm body and started to drift off again.

"Khole sweet heart you're going to have to wake up if you want to make it in time for your lesson and I still have to get ready for work and I can't do that if you're still in bed."

I groan and rolled over to my side to face Seto. Even though he was the youngest CEO in the world he was still my boyfriend and the person who saved me from the orphanage.

"But Seto five more minutes."

I felt Seto chuckle at my childish attempts to get more sleep.

"Well if you hadn't stayed up half the night with Mokuba than you would have been rested enough for your lessons today. Now you need to get up, so you can help Alexandria down in the kitchens with breakfast than you have your home schooling work to do."

I nodded my head and looked up at Seto.

"I just don't understand why I can't go to regular school like Mokuba and you do."

Seto just sighed we had been over this a thousand times and I could tell it was just a losing battle.

"Khole honey we've been over this it's not safe for you there. I don't want the public to destroy your reputation you're too innocent for all of that."

At the word innocent I busted out into laughter.

"Seto me innocent I think you already took that away a long time ago."

Seto face turned red and he started mumbling about how I was acting immature. I just giggled and swung my legs around him, so I could get out of bed.

"And why couldn't you have gone out the other way?"

"Because what's the fun in that silly head."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I skip towards the bathroom that was conjoined with our bedroom. I loved our bathroom is so huge. With a stand in shower big enough for two might I add maybe more? A bath tub that was in the corner and had one of those edges you could sit on a Jacuzzi tub off in another corner. Two sinks with our own personal belongings in the vanity. I went over to the middle of our vanity since they were conjoined to and turned on the CD player that started to blast Flyleaf into the bath room. I smiled to myself as I went over to the shower and turned it on make sure it was the right temperature before stepping in. I striped out of my light blue night gown and underwear and stepped into the shower letting the hot water wake me up even more. Once I was awake enough. I grabbed Seto and my favorite bodies wash. Coconut and butter nut body wash I put a generous amount on my bath sponge and applied it to my body I had to admit I had gotten a lot better looking since the orphanage I now had curves in all the right places my breast were a full 34 c-cup my black hair was past my shoulders but my bangs were cut to my cheeks and off to the side and my eyes were still bright green. Once I got all the body wash off I grabbed the same smell of shampoo and conditioner and ran it through my hair once that was done I rinsed my hair out and shut off the shower grabbing one of our giant blue towels and wrapping myself up in it. I stepped out and walked over to the vanity wiping away the steam and taking out my brush running it threw my hair before placing it back down and turning on my blow dryer fixing my hair in lose waves and then straightening my bangs off to the side. Once I was done I applied light make-up and grabbed a head band that had a bright red rose at the right side. I smiled at myself and skipped back out to Seto and my bedroom and stopped when I saw he was still in bed.

"What are you still doing in bed I thought you had to go to work?"

Seto who was watching the morning stock reports just smiled over at me.

"Oh didn't I tell you I'm doing my work from home today."

I frowned at him. How is that even fair making me get up when he wasn't even going to Kaiba Cop. today?

"That's not fair!"

Seto just rolled his eyes at me and went back to watching his report while I huffed my way over to our walk in closet. I walked over to my side and pulled out a pair of skinny ripped black jeans and a Paramore butterfly white shirt. I quickly pulled out my red lacey bra and panties and put them on and then my clothes I found my old tore up converses and grabbed a pair of red ankle socks and threw them both on than walked out and started down Seto who was still in bed. An evil plan came my mind and it would give me enough time out of helping Alexandria cook breakfast for the two of them.

I quietly walked over to Seto and crawled in bed with him. Seto who looked taken aback watched me with close eyes. I started to grind myself again him and almost busted out laughing when I heard him moan.

"Khole you need to get downstairs and start…"

Poor Seto didn't get to finish his sentence because I covered my lips with his. At this point he lost all self control he was trying to hold in. I smirked into the kiss, but as soon as I felt his hands starts traveling up my shirt to wear my breast were I jumped off him and started to head to the door.

"What the fuck Khole!"

I turn right as I reached the door knob.

"I just remembered you wanted me to help Alexandria with cooking breakfast."

I smiled at him and blew him a kiss than head out the door and rushed down the hallway acting like I was going to head towards the kitchen only to actually take a right when I need to take a left which lead me to the back door which I always used when I felt like skipping my lessons. It took me right out to the once place I loved to be. The gardens and where the pool was at too. I grabbed my book off the table that sat by the door and quickly rushed out the door heading towards the more forest part of the gardens. I found my favorite tree and climbed up it. It gave me a great view of who was coming and going from the house without me being spotted. Of course though it ticked Seto off when he learnt that I had skipped my lesson somehow. He would always ask me where I went, but I always gave him a different answer. I mean the mansion is so huge there are many places I could hide without anyone finding me. Only Mokuba knew where I actually went and he always laugh when I would magical disappear because he knew where I was. I open up Torment by Lauren Kate and started to read. I was about half way through the book when I saw Mokuba bust through the back door only with Seto hot on his trail.

"Show me where she is Mokuba your two game has gone on long enough."

"But big brother I don't know where Khole goes she always changes it up when she doesn't feel like going to class."

"No she doesn't and I know she doesn't because I see the way you snicker when she tells all the different places she goes now where is she Mokuba or you'll be grounded for two months."

I rolled my eyes was he really that keen on me going to class today. I let out a sigh and deicide it was time to revile myself before Mokie took the blame for me.

I slowly, but surely made my way down the tree throwing my book down to the ground first than jumping down the rest of the way myself. Seto looked up from where he heard me dropping my book and watched me jump down. After I brushed myself off I looked up to be met by a angry looking Seto.

"Khole how many times do I have to tell you that you cannot go skipping your classes?"

"I don't know I lost count after fifty."

I said smiling up at him even though I knew this was a horrible time to be joking around with Seto. He was always so serious while I loved to goof off and have fun maybe that's why he afraid to take me out in public he thinks I'm going to goof up and embarrass him. I looked down when I saw how mad he looked.

I heard him sigh and then took his hand and lifted my chin up to face him.

"Khole you know I love you more than anything, but you need to finish your schooling than you can do whatever you want within reason you know this and you only have a few more weeks of your classes than you won't ever half to do it again unless you want to take online college classes. I just need you to just do your school work these next three weeks than I'll take you on vacation alright?"

I looked at him funny he never takes a day off work.

"Just me and you right?"

Seto nodded.

"No work?"

"I promise no work just us."

I thought it over it would be nice just the two of us. An I never get out of the house as is.

"Alright you have yourself a deal Mr. Kaiba."

Seto smiled down at me and pulled me towards him.

"Good now let's get inside and get started shall we."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I groan as I try to get caught up with all the school work I had missed. I really didn't feel like doing it, but since Seto was having me sit in his home office to watch me it really put a downer on things. I had just finished up a whole chapter of complex math problems and was moving on to the next section to get ahead when Alexandria barged in. She looked at me than over to Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba I was thinking since Khole missed her cooking lesson this morning she could help with lunch."

Seto looked up from his work than over to me.

"Alright that's fine she needs a break anyway."

Alexandria looked at me than monition towards the door. I let out a huff and stomped off towards the door. I don't know why, but for some reason Seto thinks I need to learn to cook, so I can take over when we get married. I don't see why I need to since he will probably still have Alexandria cook for him she has been here since the start one of the few that are actually still here. I walked down the hallway towards the kitchen and looked at the counter top to see what Alexandria wanted me to prepare for lunch. Apparently it was some kind of chili she wanted me to make looked simple enough. I didn't wait for her to instructed me on how to make it I just went with what I read online how to make it. I quickly chopped all of the tomatoes, put the tomato juice in, and quickly put all the other stuff in Alexandria sat back and watched me as I put everything into the hot chili pan and waited for it too cook.

"Looks like you learnt that recipe fairly quickly."

I nodded my head and looked over at the small T.V we always kept in the kitchen. While Alexandria made the rest of lunch. Once the Chili was done I got out individual bowls for Mokuba, Seto, and myself and poured some in. Picking them each up and walking very slowly to the dining room where Seto and Mokuba where waiting. Alexandria and the some of the other maids followed me out with the rest of our lunch. I placed a bowl of hot chili in front of Seto and Mokuba. I then placed one on in my spot and sat down. Seto who was reading the newspaper waited until I was seated before he put away his newspaper and looked over at Mokuba and me. I just sat there playing with my food like usual since I really never ate anything. Seto always try to get me to eat more than I wanted to, but I just never had the appetite for it. He even threatens to take me to the doctor if my appetite didn't start to become normal.

"Khole we've been over this you need to eat."

Seto said with a sigh as he stared at me. I just nodded my head and put a spoon full of chili on my spoon and placed it in my mouth. Almost gagging myself in the process Seto watched me to make sure I actually ate it and wasn't going to spit it back in my napkin when he wasn't looking. Seto just smirked to show he was pleased with me and started to eat his chili along with Mokuba who was already digging in. I swear that kid could eat enough for Seto and me both. Seto looked over at Mokuba with disgusted on his face.

"Mokuba slow down it's not like you're going to starve to death."

I try to hide my giggle as Mokuba mumbled about he might actually. Seto on the other hand just gave him a glare. We finished up with lunch fairly quickly and Seto was heading right back to his office to go back to work, which left me and Mokuba to do anything we wanted to do.

"So Mokie what are you up to?"

"Well I was going to go down town to the arcade and play some games."

"That sounds like fun can I go with you?"

Mokuba looked at me with shocked he knew Seto had given me strict orders not to leave the house unless it was and emergency.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Khole remember what Seto told you."

I let out a sigh Mokuba was right Seto had told me I wasn't allowed to go out into the city unless it was an emergency. I always had to do my shopping online, but did he not see how much I wanted to go outside into the real world. I was so tired of being stuck in this dang house. I mean I know he tries to do everything he can to keep me entertained and happy. I just feel like I'm a prisoner in my own home.

"Your rights Mokuba go and have a good time."

I saw Mokuba usually happy cheerful face turns into one of sadness.

"You know he only doing this for your own good Khole he doesn't want the press to get a hold of you too."

I just nodded and put on my best fake smile I could.

"I know I'll see you later Mokuba I need to finish up my homework if I want to go on that vacation with him."

Mokuba smile returned and he smiled brightly up at me.

"That's the spirit Khole I'll see you later if Seto ask where I went tell him okay."

I nodded my head and watched as Mokuba rushed out the front door. I sigh and turn to go up stairs. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going I just need to do one thing. I need to feel I need to feel something. These past few months have been making me feel like Seto and I are distancing ourselves. He been stricter on me about things and loses his temper more often. I reached Seto and mine bedroom in no time and walk into our closet. I go to my dresser and open the top drawer making sure no one has walked into the room to see me. I pulled out a little hello kitty make-up bag and dug through it. Finding the one thing that gave me the feeling I was looking for. I looked at my razor blade and smiled slightly. I was always careful when I cut to make sure Seto never saw it. I rose up my shirt and looked in the mirror that was in our closet. You could still see the scars from the other times I had cut. Seto of course would ask what would happen and I would tell him I had fell or turn a corner to sharply and ran into a table and it starched my side that's if he saw them which was on a rare occasion. I took my razor blade and ran it long ways down my side grinning when I felt the pain of the razor cutting into my skin. I pulled the razor away from my skin to look at the scar that would be there tomorrow. The blood flowing through it I quickly put away my razor blade not wanting to get caught and changed clothes. I put on some dark wash short shorts and a Fallen in Reverse black t-shirt. I walked out of the closet and out of Seto and mine bedroom and down the hallway took a right than a left and another right and I was face to face with Seto office door. I didn't knock seeing as I never had to since we lived here. I just opened the door and walked in Seto was on the phone with what sounded like and important business client. I just rolled my eyes and went over to my desk that Seto kept in his office for me. I looked at the laid out math book that was sitting where I had left it when I went to help Alexandria cook lunch. How badly I wanted to shut it I couldn't even tell you. I just open up my laptop like a good girl and rebooted it back up. I decide that since I was probably going to be here for a while I might as well listen to some music. I opened one of my drawers and pulled out my iPod that I had left in here. I put my headphones in and placed my iPod in my lap. I don't know how long I was zoned out, but I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up to see Seto staring back at me. I smiled politely and went back to my math book only to have Seto shut it. I took out my headphones and looked up with him with an eyebrow arched.

"Why don't we call it quits for tonight and go watch T.V.?"

I stared at him than looked back at my math book.

"I don't know I would like to actually get my math homework done, so I can be through with it."

Seto just sighed and shook his head.

"Khole you've been at it most of the day and you have what two chapters left I think they can wait till tomorrow."

I let out a sigh I knew it wouldn't be good to fight with Seto I just nodded my head and went along with anything he wanted. Because that was who he was he was Seto Kaiba and he got what he wanted. He smirked in victory and held out his hand for me. I placed my iPod on the desk took a hold of his hand. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my passionately on the lips. I kissed him back with just as much passion. He took his hand and ran it through my hair knotting it up in his hand and giving it a tug making me moan into the kiss. He backed us up, so I was pinned against the wall him pressing himself against me making me moan even more. He took his other hand and starts to run it up my shirt, but a knock at the door stopped him. We both fought to regain our breath as the door creaked open. I couldn't help, but laugh at Mokuba childish manner. He peaked in slowly looked around than spotted us before rushing in and jumping into my arms. I almost fell on my butt if it hadn't been for Seto catching us both. We all landed on the floor. Me on top of Seto and Mokuba on top of me we all busted out laughing while Mokuba got off of me and try to help me up. Only to have no success so he left it up to Seto. Seto got up and picked me up around the sides of my stomach only to make me hiss out of pain. Seto who never misses a beat automatically puts me down and looks me up and down.

"Mokuba didn't hurt you did he."

I had to come up with a lie fast.

"No he didn't I just landed the wrong way is all."

Seto who looked at me with eye brows arched just nodded his head. I knew he would be giving me a better check once we got into the bedroom.

"So what were you guys up to?"

Mokuba asked while rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Oh nothing just about to go watch T.V. want to join us Mokie?"

Mokuba who looked at me with wide eyes and a smile that reached all the way to his eyes bounced up and down.

"Heck yes, I'll go grab the gummy worms, popcorn, soda, and all the other things we will need!"

Seto just rolled his eyes.

"How you two can eat all of that is above me."

Mokuba and me both just turn to Seto and stuck out our tongues.

"Oh how very mature of you two."

I just rolled my eyes and looked back at Mokuba.

"Come on I'll help you get everything we need."

Mokuba nodded and ran out of Seto office with me following behind him.

"You'll never catch me Khole!"

Mokuba yelled as we turn down and corner and I almost slide out since I was just wearing socks.

"You want to bet! I know short cuts that get me to the kitchen before you."

With that I made a quick left than a right another right and another left which lead me right to the kitchen. I jumped up on the counter top and waited for Mokuba to show up. About ten minutes later Mokuba came through the doors out of breath. He looked at me than behind him than back at me.

"How the heck did you get here before me?"

I just laughed as I jumped down from the counter top and grabbed the step stool, so I could reach the top cabinet to pull out all the junk food Seto tries to hide from Mokuba and me.

"I have my ways."

Mokuba just rolled his eyes and huffed as I threw him three bags of popcorn and a huge bowl.

"Go put that in the microwave for me will ya?"

Mokuba nodded and head over to the microwave while I was getting everything else down. Only when I had to reach really far back in the cabinet to get the gummy worms did I hear Mokuba gasp.

"Khole what happen to your side?"

I looked at him confused and then noticed that my shirt and rose up to expose my side. I felt the color drain from my face I didn't want Mokuba to see what I had done to myself.

"Oh it's umm…it's nothing Mokuba I just starched my side today when I was climbing the tree that's all."

Mokuba who was still able to believe anything that Seto or I said to him just nodded.

"Well you might want to put something on that so it doesn't get infected with something and I'm sure Seto will want to know."

My mouth about fell open when he said Seto should know.

"Oh don't worry about it Mokie I already put some of that disinfect stuff on it. An how about we just keep this between the two of us Seto doesn't need to know."

Mokuba who looked at me for a second considering what I had just asked him.

"I don't know Khole Seto doesn't like it when you get hurt remembers all those other times?"

I shuddered how could I forget every time I even had the smallest of scratch Seto calls for one of his Kaiba Cop. doctors to come and look me over. An every time they came over they know right away what I have been doing to myself, so I have to beg them not to tell Seto. Only to have them tell me that I should get some help.

"All the more reason not to tell him Mokie."

I said while turning back around to get the gummy worms.

"But Khole."

I turn back around and looked at Mokuba.

"Look Mokie how about I give you this whole thing of oreos and we forget about it ever happen deal?"

I gave him my best puppy dog pout I could and of course just like his brother Mokuba fell for it that and he loves oreos.

"Alright."

I smiled brightly and grabbed the rest of the food that we needed while Mokuba grabbed the sodas and popcorn along with the bowl. We walked out of the kitchen together and into the dining room. Only to stop at dining room door when we heard voices on the other side Mokuba about dropped all his food as he knew he had to hide me incase those people came in here. He looked around quickly hearing the voices grow closer to the door I of course being one step ahead of Mokuba ran right back into the kitchen just as the dining room door open. I quickly dumped everything I had in my hands down onto the counter top and took a seat on one of the stools and waited for our uninvited guest to leave. I heard Seto tell Mokuba something and quickly I heard footsteps coming to the kitchen I quickly ducked down into the isle that we had in the middle of the kitchen shutting the door quietly. Making sure I grabbed the bag of gummy worms with me.

"Khole?"

I heard Mokuba voice coming from the door way of the kitchen. I poked my head out of the isle and looked over at Mokuba who jumped with surprise.

"How the heck did you fit down there?"

I gave Mokuba a stern look and it just seemed to click on him.

"Oh yeah sometimes I forget that your short and flexible."

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Mokie I'm not short I'm fun size."

Mokuba laughed quietly and looked around to make sure no one was coming.

"Seto said that he has a business meeting he has to attend to so he won't be able to join us. I guess it's just me and you again."

I nodded my head Mokuba just like me always hated it when Seto would tell us he would do something with us, but have to change the time to some other time because something with the company came up.

"Alright how about you come and watch movies in Seto and mine room?"

Mokuba looked at me the same sadness that was in his eyes that was probably in mine as well looking at me.

"Okay."

I got out of the isle very quietly and grabbed all the snacks off the counter top and took a hold of Mokuba hand.

"It will be alright Mokie."

Mokuba just nodded and followed me out the way I had come into the kitchen. We took the short cuts I knew about to get to the room quickly and to make sure we avoid any unwanted visitors. Once in Seto room I locked the door and placed all the snacks on the coffee table and when and grabbed my video binder. I jumped down on the couch next to Mokuba and gave him the video binder.

"You pick whatever you want to watch Mokie and we will watch it."

Mokuba smiled brightly up at me.

He quickly picked his four favorite movies and placed the first one in. I sat back and plopped my feet up on the coffee table while Mokuba started to munch away on all the snacks we had. About three hours later Mokuba was passed out and I was on my way to with the third movie about half way over. I was getting ready to shut it off and put Mokuba to bed when I heard Seto and mine bedroom door unlock. A very tired and pissed off Seto walked in. He stopped once he realized that I was staring at him. He looked over at Mokuba than back to me.

"Help me put him to bed will you?"

I nodded and shut off the movie moving all of the oreos and other junk food off of Mokuba as well. I watched as Seto bent down and lifted Mokuba up into his arms. I followed and open the door for Seto. We walked over one door over from ours and I opened it up to revile Mokuba messy room. Seto just huffed at the mess.

"Remind me tomorrow to have me tell him to clean him room."

I nodded my head as I made my way over to Mokuba bed and turn down his covers. Seto set him down and I pulled the covers up to his chin make sure to tuck in his sheets.

"Goodnight Mokie."

I said kissing his forehead while Seto did the same after me. Seto and I walked over to the door, so we could go back to our room. I stopped just like I usually did and looked back at Mokuba. I let a sigh escape my lips as I felt Seto wrap his arms around me. Seto knew what would make me happier than anything. He saw it all the time when I looked at Mokuba when I took care of him when he was sick or he hurt himself. I wanted to be a mother, but Seto kept telling me that it wasn't the right time.

"Khole soon I promise, but not right now things would be to hectic to even take care of a baby."

I just nodded my head like I always did when he told me this. And left his arms and walked to our room. I walked right in with Seto following in behind me. I went into the closet and pulled down a light purple night gown that fell to just above my knees I put on some matching underwear to go with it. Once I was changed I walked back out and crawled into bed with Seto who was stripped down to his boxers. I shifted, so I had my head lying on his chest while his arms wrapped around me. I felt him kiss my forehead as I started to doze off into sleep. Just before I fell asleep though I felt him run his hand up to my stomach he kept it there rubbing circles onto it. I could very faintly hear him say.

"Soon Khole very soon Khole I'm going to give you what you want. I just wish you would stop cutting. If you stopped than we could start trying."

I breathed in every word he just said. So that was the reason we hadn't been trying. He knew I was cutting yet he did nothing to stop me. I kept my eyes shut though and quickly fell asleep. Only to breath out very quietly, but I knew he would hear me because he replied.

"Good-night Seto."

"Good-night Khole I love you."

With that I was carried off into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_ I looked up at our new home in amazement even though Gozaburo didn't want to adopt me along with Seto and Mokuba he had no choice in the matter Seto had beat him in a simple game of chest fair and square. The mansion that we were going to live in now was quite beautiful though I wished that back then I would have know how god-awful of a man Gozaburo Kaiba was I would have begged Seto to reconsider his plan. Though it was too late for that I can remember that day very clearly. Gozaburo took us into his house and automatically took Seto away. He had his servant Hobson lead Mokuba and me to our different bed room we stopped at the west corridor first to let Mokuba into his room. Once he was settled Hobson lead me the long ways which I'm guessing to which Seto room would be at. Only Hobson grabbed my arm roughly leading my down a few steps and into what looked like some kind of basement. He opened the door and threw me roughly inside. Laughing creepily as I fell to my knees and a sharp pain ran up wrist. I let out a cry of pain while Hobson slammed the door shut in my face. It was dark and scary an all I could do was asked my-self where the hell Seto was._

I bolted up a loud scream escaped my lips and my breathing hitched. I heard Seto mumbled oh shit and rush to go get something from the bathroom. I couldn't breathe; I couldn't see clearly, I fought with who ever had just gotten on top of me. I kept seeing those horrible years play over and over and over again in my head. Seto try his best to wrestle me down, but with no provable I heard Mokuba scared voice coming from the other side of the room. And then I felt two bodies on me. I fought and fought until I felt the one thing that always makes me stop with the night terrors. I felt the slight pinch of a needle going into my skin and then it all stopped. I felt my breathing even out. An I started to feel very numb and light headed. I don't even remember sitting up everything started to become clear and I looked up into Seto and Mokuba faces. Seto looked worried but relief that it was over. Mokuba on the other hand… usually Seto took care of my night terrors by himself usually I was never loud enough to wake up Mokuba. Usually I wouldn't ever have to take my medicine for this kind of thing. I thought I was over this. Seto said something to Mokuba who left the room right away. As soon as the bedroom door was closed Seto pulled me too him and I buried my head in his chest. I couldn't help the sobs that escaped my lips if you would have lived with Gozaburo and seen the god-awful shit he did to your family along with you than you would be scar for life as well. Seto just rocked me back a forth like a small child that needed to be soothed. Once my crying had calmed down I looked up at Seto. Tears still ran down my cheeks Seto took his hand and wiped them away.

"It's going to be alright Khole there no one here that can hurt you or us anymore you got it. I'm right here and I'm not leaving you and Mokuba anytime soon."

I nodded my head and try to speak, but nothing was really coming out.

"How about you stay in bed today I'll have one of the maids bring your school work to you and you can do all of your work in bed today. Just don't work too hard and take a nap to god knows you're going to need it with the medicine dose I just have to give you."

I nodded again and rolled off Seto and went back under the safe covers of our bed. I pulled them up to my chin and hid myself the best I could. Seto just kind a chuckled at me that's what I love about Seto he doesn't ask about my night terrors or the flashbacks that I would have of our past. Because first off he didn't feel like reliving it himself, second he knew that I didn't want to talk about it, third he knew that it was all in the past now and that we both need to move on from it. Easier said than done right? Wrong Seto always seemed to forget the extent that Gozaburo hurt me Seto try to get me to talk to psychologist, but after the first year of us being on our own when Gozaburo magical disappeared once Seto took over his company. He found out it was no use I was to horrified from the experience to even act normal for the entire three years of our life's together. I watched as Seto got ready for his day. Walking from the bathroom to shave and take a shower. Than to his closet to get out his black pants, shirt, big white flowing coat and all those belt things that he wears on his arms and legs. I waited patiently as he got dressed in front of me. Once he was done he slipped on his socks and KC belt along with his black boots. I guess I was in some kind of a daze because of the medicine he had to just give me. I heard him chuckle, but the rest was kind a hard to figure out I could see his lips moving, but my eye lids felt heavy. I try to struggle to stay awake before he had to leave me for his busy day at Kaiba Cop. I felt lips touch my forehead and I try to sit up only to hear a sigh and someone pushing me back down.

"Khole just go back to sleep I'll try to come back and check on you around lunch alright?"

"Seto…"

I groaned out as he managed to get me to lie back down.

"I'll be back soon Khole now I have to go I love you."

That didn't stop me through as soon as his hand left my shoulder I sat right up.

"Seto I'm sorry!"

I couldn't really make out Seto expression at all. All I could see was the darkness that was surrounding me.

"What do you mean Khole?"

My eyes shot up a bit right then than started to drop.

"I'm so….sor…sorry fo…for cut….cutting myself…I'm…goi…going…to sto…stop…I wan…t…want…t…to…start…tr…try…trying."

I could hear Seto breathing hitch which meant that he realized that I had indeed heard him last night.

"Khole..I… I …you weren't supposed to hear that. I thought you were asleep."

I lay back down and sleeplessly smiled at Seto.

"You said it though and I heard it."

Seto who I could tell was rolling his eyes at me just huffed.

"Khole I don't have time for this I have to get to work I'll be home sometime today and we can talk about it then now just go to sleep and do your homework when you get up do you understand."

I winched at the amount of coldness that ran through his voice. I just nodded my head though and heard the door open roughly and close with a slam. I knew he was pissed what was I thinking when I bought that up. I knew Seto would deny everything and act like it never happen as soon as he came home. I let a sigh escape my lips as I fell into a deep slumber. The next time I woke up to a maid shaking me.

"Miss. Khole Master Kaiba has told us to wake you, so you can start you lessons for the day he does not wish for you to fall behind."

I looked at the maid and then to the clock that was on Seto side of the bed nightstand. 2:00p.m. dang I sleep a long time when I'm doped up. I looked back to the maid who had my school books in her hands.

"Umm…Has Seto came home for lunch yet?"

The maid just nodded her head no.

"I'm afraid not miss. He called the head maid to have her send someone to wake you and to get you started with your schooling."

I just let out a sigh as I took the books out of her hands. She nodded at me than turn to leave.

"Umm not to sound rude or anything, but what is your name. Sorry it's just Seto keeps so many maids it's hard to keep up with names."

The maid must have been new or something she looked new. Course this damn house is, so big I would probably miss have of the staff and not know who they were or what they do.

"Nancy Korma Miss."

I nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you Nancy oh and don't worry about formalities unless Seto is around I like to treat the staff as much as I can like family."

Nancy smiled and bowed to me.

"Thank you Miss."

I just rolled my eyes at her as she rushed out of the room to continue her daily routine that the head maid had planned out for each maid here. I grabbed the extra laptop that I kept by my bedside and booted it up. Once I was able to pull up the program that Seto said the schools approved of for me to use I turn to the last two chapters of my math book to finish those up first. Then I would finish up my foreign language class which was English than I would finish up everything else on a later date. I was probably half way done when Mokuba came bursting through my door.

"Khole are you done with your school work for the day?"

I looked at Mokuba confused for a second than nodded.

"Yes, why Mokuba?"

He just had a big grin plastered to his face and turn on the T.V. Seto was standing in front of what I've came to know as the Kaiba Cop. building the only thing is I've only seen this building on T.V. and never in real life. I watched as Seto started to talk about the amusement park he was now declaring he was building and once this new amusement park was open he was going to host another duel monster tournament. I just rolled my eyes did he even remember had horrible the last one went. He was pissed for months because he lost again to that Yugi fellow that I've only heard of and never gotten too met. Mokuba how ever was bouncing up and done.

"Aren't you excited Khole he finally going through on his promises he made us."

I didn't want to sound doubtful around Mokuba so I just smiled and nodded. I looked up at the T.V. as Seto finished up his media conferences. I knew I would never get to see it since Seto doesn't allow me out of the house. Mokuba on the other hand would get to go to the amusement park any time he wanted. And it seemed that Mokuba caught on to my unusual quite self.

"Don't worry Khole maybe he'll let you go when no one there."

At this I had to roll my eyes.

"Doubt that Mokuba now if you excuse me I need to finish my school work."

Mokuba looked up set for a moment he hated it when I was upset. Though he knew me well enough when I wanted to be left alone I watch him nod his head and walk slowly out of the room. I sighed and fell back onto the bed. I figured I might as well attempt to finish the rest of my school work that way I could at least beg Seto to take me on vacation. I knew it wouldn't happen through he probably already forgot since now he going to be busy with and amusement park and duel monster tournament. It was probably around one to two in the morning by the time Seto casuals walks through the door of our room. He stumbled around for a bit before he spotted me wide away and finishing my last school work assignment that meant after I sent in this one than I could graduate. He smirked slightly and came over to me.

"D..did…you…see the nee…news?"

I rolled my eyes at his drunker state.

"Yes, Seto I saw the news now get into bed before you make a real fool of yourself."

Seto apparently didn't see the point in what I was trying to tell him. He took all of my books and placed them all over the floor than grabbed my laptop out of my lap and placed it on my nightstand.

"I…bel…believe that…yo…you are done for the…ni…night…Mrs…Kaiba."

I looked at him with and odd expression Seto never had called me Mrs. Kaiba before. Apparently he was really drunk to believe that I was married to him.

"Seto were not married were just girlfriend and boyfriend now get to bed I'm done with your childish behavior."

Seto didn't listen though instead he climbed on top of me and started to kiss my sweet spot that was a little bit below my ear. I moaned in pleasure as he pushed me down into the bed. I felt Seto hand run up and down my sides making me gasp in pleasure. He started to take my shirt off before I stopped him. I had been, so busy that I had forgotten to take my birth control this morning.

"Seto we can't I forgot to take my pill."

Seto looked like he was debating it for a moment before he went back to attacking my neck. I knew this side of Seto all too well. His drunken side came out every so often. Not that I'm complaining, but I didn't want any little accidents to happen just in case Seto really isn't ready. I shoved him to his side of the bed with great effort only to hear him grunt and try to pull me towards him. I shook my head and gave in to him. He pulled me to his still clothed chest and placed his hand on my stomach.

"I thought you wanted a baby."

I sighed and looked into Seto beautiful blue eyes.

"I do Seto just not when you're like this."

Seto seemed deep in thought for a moment.

"When we go on vacation than I'll make you very happy."

I rolled my eyes as he slurred his words out.

"Okay whatever you say Seto now please go to sleep. I'm sure you had a long day."

Seto nodded like a little child than passed out completely. I sighed rolled out of Seto arms and went to pick up everything from the floor. I grabbed my books and placed them on the desk in the corner next to a window. I went and grabbed my laptop next and set it on the desk as well. I started right back up where I left off on my grammar paper that I had to proof read and decipher some of the meanings. It was probably around six in the morning when I finished. I looked tiredly over at Seto who alarm clock just started to go off signaling it was time for him to go to work. I walked over and shut it off I went to the bathroom and started to warm his shower for him and walked back out to his closet and crabbed a white suite with a bright blue shirt and a dark blue tie to go under it. I smiled happily and walked over to Seto who was still snoozing away. I thought to myself what better way to walk Seto up than jumping up and down on the bed. I ran all the way to the end of the room than took off at full speed jumping in the air slightly and landed right in the middle of our king size bed. I started to jump up and done laughing madly and screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Wake up Seto it time for work!"

Seto groaned and try to roll over to prevent me from jumping up and down. I on the other hand wasn't having it.

"Seto get your lazy ass up now or I'll go get cold water and dump it on you."

Seto jumped once he heard cold water. You see last time he came home drunk and didn't feel like getting up the next morning I found a bucket and filled it with cold water and ice and then proceeded to dump it all over Seto. So now every bucket in the house is kept under lock and key. I watch as Seto stumbled into the bathroom and headed right to the shower. I deiced since I woke him up in such a rude way the least I could do was get him some aspirin and water. I head down stairs into the kitchen where Alexandria was apparently waiting for me.

"You're late Khole."

I shook my head at Alexandria.

"No I'm not I'm not helping with breakfast this morning. It would seem Master Kaiba has a horrible hang over and I plan to take care of him."

I said brightly only to have Alexandria give me a dirty look. I just shrugged it off and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet filled it with water than walk to another cabinet and grabbed a couple of aspirin out of the bottle. I skipped happily out of the kitchen and back up stairs to our bedroom where Seto was putting on his outfit.

"Here you go Seto."

Seto looked at me funny than at the glass of water and aspirin in my hands. He smiled at me.

"Thank you babe."

I smiled at him sweetly than went over to the desk where I had a sheet that showed I finished my assignments and took it over to him.

"Look Seto I'm finished with school just like you."

I said brightly. Seto looked up at me than down at the piece of paper I was holding. He took it out of my hand and looked it over. I never seen him smile so much and not just a smirk, but and actually smile. Seto dropped the paper on the floor and picked me up and spun me around.

"I knew you could do it."

I smiled up brightly at him.

"Does that mean we can go on vacation?"

Seto looked at me for a moment probably trying to think of how I got such a crazy idea into my head.

"Seto don't tell me you forgot already you promised me that if I finished my school work I would get to go on vacation with you just the two of us."

Seto eyebrows furrowed together and then it seemed to click on him.

"Oh Khole honey I been so busy with the amusement parker and getting the new tournament together. We can't right now, but maybe soon."

I sighed I should have know this would have happen, but there was actually something more that I wanted to do I wanted to go into Domino and go shopping to see Kaiba Cop. to see the sites that's what I want to do the most.

"Seto I have something else I want to do instead of going on vacation."

Seto looked at me funny for a moment than nodded for me to continue.

"I want to go into Domino with you to go shopping please."

Seto about dropped me when I asked him this. I had never asked to go into the city, because Seto and Gozaburo had try to beat it into my head that the city was a horrible place to go.

"Khole you know how I."

"Please Seto I never ask for anything I just want to do it this once please I feel like I'm being trapped in my own house."

Seto looked at me than thought about it.

"Okay fine on one condition."

My eyes widen he was agreeing to let me go.

"Anything!"

I was shaking with so much excitement.

"You have to be with either Mokuba or me and a body guard has to be with you at all time and whatever you do. Don't draw attention to yourself I don't want the media to get a hold of you alright. Don't speak unless it's to the body guard I assign you or Mokuba and myself are my rule clear?"

"Crystal clear!"

I saluted Seto who just rolled his eyes.

"Go get ready I'll inform Mokuba on our plans and will fax this to the school to prove that you have finished your work."

I practically ran to the bathroom took a quick shower jumped out dry my hair with a towel ran into the closet and pulled out a random shirt and some ripped short shorts and threw them on I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and let my bangs fall to one side. I grabbed one of my purses I always wanted to use a put my wallet and cell phone in it. I had my shoes on and was down stairs in no time only to hear Seto on the phone with someone.

"Yes I'll be there in a minute. Well if you can't hold off until than I guess you better find yourself another job."

I heard Seto shut his phone as his back was turn towards me. I stood there confused what was going on. I watched him sigh and turn around. He jumped a bit when he saw that I was already ready.

"Good God Khole you scared the shit out of me don't do that."

"Sorry what was the phone call about?"

I watched Seto face drop.

"It was one of my employees apparently someone try to hack into Kaiba Cop. computer system and put a viruses in I need to go down there and take care of it. I'm going to have to reschedule today Khole I'm sorry."

I felt my heart break my smile that had been plaster onto my face dropped as well.

"Oh."

Seto nodded.

"I have to go I'll be back late."

I just nodded to frozen in place to do anything else. Seto kissed me on the forehead before leaving Mokuba in tow who was waving happily at me. I just stood there. How could this happen every time I wanted to go out or go on vacation we can't because either Kaiba Cop. gets in the way or Seto forgets. I had enough. My body was shaking and I knew what I had to do. I had to get out. I went upstairs and to our bedroom I walked in and went right to the closet. I had a decent size back pack and I filled it with a pair of jeans a long sleeve blue eyes white dragon shirt another pair of jeans a jacket and a few more shirts. I put and extra pair of tennis shoes in my back and changed out of what I was wearing. I put on a pair of skinny ripped jeans that were black a long sleeve pink shirt and my hello kitty hoodie. I walked to the bath room and took a few girly products with me than went over to my dresses. Seto didn't know, but the money I didn't spend I had saved up. I took all of it out and stuck it in my wallet. I left my cell phone on Seto night stand and snuck downstairs. I looked in the kitchen to make sure no one was in there and went over to the non-perishable food I grabbed different things not paying attention to what I had taken and a lot of water bottles once my bag was full. I went to the back door where I knew no one was watching and took off across the back yard. I went to the furthest tree that was closest to the fence and climbed up it. Once I was to the top and I knew I could jump down I looked back at the mansion. That place had been my home for the past seventeen years and now I was leaving because I felt like I was a prisoner in my own home. I didn't know what was on the other side of the fence beside the stories Seto and Mokuba would tell me. I took a deep breath as a tear ran down my face. I jumped out of the tree and across the fence easily and right onto the side walk. I looked around to make sure no one was watching before I darted down the streets and into the city. I didn't know where I was going, but one thing was for sorten I had never been so scared in my entire life.

Thanks for reading and the reviews keep them coming I also have another story about James Norrington which I haven't gotten the new chapter out yet, but I'm working on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seto P.O.V.

Once Mokuba and I got home around mid-night that night I knew something was off. The manor didn't feel the same. Like all of the brightness and happiness was gone. Then again it had been a very long day at Kaiba Cop. Mokuba let out a yawn and waved a good night to me as he tugged up the stairs to his bedroom. I smiled at him and turn and head down to my office to put my briefcase up. I walked down the long empty hallway that lead to my office and open the massive oak doors. I walked around the couch that sat in the middle off my office and went right over to my desk. Once there I placed my briefcase very carefully on the desk and looked down at the objects on my desk. There was a picture of Khole, Mokuba, and me from when we were in the orphanage it had to be taken at least a week after Khole had saved Mokuba from those bullies. The next one was a more recent picture of the three of us in front of the Christmas tree that Khole and Mokuba had decorated. Khole looked so proud of herself for being able to decorate a tree that size. It had to been at least as high as the massive ceiling we had in the living room. Mokuba was hanging off our backs with a goofy smile plastered on his face while I had tense all in my head and I was smirking slightly. I took my thumb and rubbed it over Khole face. She really wanted to try and have children with me even what happen with Gozaburo when we were little. The doctor of course said she could still have children, but there might be many miscarriages. I shivered as I thought back to what happen to her all because she was trying to protect me.

_Khole had snuck up to my room that nights bring me a couple of hot coco and some little snacks. She knew how hard Gozaburo made me study and she didn't like it at all. Which I can't say I blame her it was like we never spent any time together and if we did we had to sneak around I heard a light knock on my door and sighed as I went to go and tell whoever it was to leave so I could finish my business management reading and homework. When I opened it though I was surprised to find Khole standing there and not Hobson she smiled brightly up at me and I moved to let her in. She placed the tray of food on my desk and went right over to me. I looked her over there didn't seem to be any new bruise on her, but for some reason she had tears in her eyes. _

"_Khole baby what's wrong?"_

_She looked up at me and tries to place that smile she had on her face earlier back on. Only to fail and look down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world._

"_Seto I need to tell you something."_

_I looked at her very confused for a second as I took her all in. For a girl of twelve she had developed nicely their wasn't anything that I didn't love about her._

"_What is it Khole?"_

_I lifted her chin so she could look me in the eyes. I took my other hand and wiped away the tears that were free falling down her cheeks._

"_Seto…I…I…I missed my period."_

_I looked at her confused she had only gotten her period a year ago since for some reason she was an early started in that category. _

"_Khole I don't understand doesn't that happen some times when your very stressed or in the first couple of years?"_

_She nodded her head but than proceed to pull out something from her back pocket._

"_Yes, but I took a test to be sure now before you ask me where I got it I just nicked it from the store when Alexandria took me."_

_I nodded my head at her and looked at the pregnancy test in her hand._

"_What does it say baby."_

_I pulled her closer to me as I said this. And kept a firm grip on her she lifted it up for me to see and I could see the blue plus sign very clearly._

"_Were pregnant Seto."_

_I could see the small smiled on her face as he said it. I could actually feel my heart swell up as she said this. I was about to hug her when suddenly she was ripped out of my arms. I turn around to face a very pissed off Gozaburo. _

"_Give me what's in your hands now Khole."_

_He said very harshly to her as she winced back on out of reflex. I try to make my way to her, but Hobson grabbed me by both arms and made me watch the entire thing unfold._

"_Khole I'm not going to say it again give me what's in your hands right now or so help me god you will not eat for a week and I will have Hobson keep you down in the basement on chains again now give it here."_

_I watched Khole slowly hand Gozaburo over the pregnancy test while I cried in protest the whole time for her not to do it. I watched as more tears rolled down her eyes as Gozaburo looked from the test to Khole and to lastly me. His body shook with anger as he raised his hand and slapped Khole so hard she flew backwards and right into my stack of books that had been placed on the floor. _

"_I let you live here instead of that over rotten orphanage and this is how you repay me you are nothing, but a slut a fifthly slut who is using Seto just for his intelligence."_

_Khole struggled to get up and I saw the red print on her face of Gozaburo hand. I broke free of Hobson hold on me and went over to her side helping her up. Gozaburo wasn't through though. He threw me to one side and grabbed Khole by her black hair and threw her into the glass coffee table that was in my room._

"_I knew I should have knew of taking you in all you do is distracted Seto from his studies and now this!"_

_Gozaburo growled at Khole who was whimpering from the pain of having thousands of pieces of glass stuck in her. Gozaburo though knew this wasn't enough punishment for her though. He told Hobson to go down to the basement and get his favorite whip. Khole who knew what that meant fought to get up only to have Gozaburo take her to one side and throw her down at the foot of my bed. He took his own belt off and grabbed one of mine and tied her up to the bed post by her hands her stomach and everything was facing us. She whimpered and tries to reach out to me. I walked forwarded to help her, but Gozaburo flung me back._

"_You are as much to blame as she is Seto and you will get the same punishment!"_

"_Back off Pops she hasn't done anything wrong!"_

"_Anything wrong Seto open your eyes she a fifthly little slut who is just going to be in your way when you take over my company it would be much better if you just got rid of the problem now, but no you had to make it worse now you have two problems to worry about, but don't worry my son I'm going to take care of the second one."_

_I watched in horror as Hobson return with cat of nine tails whip. Khole struggled hard against her restrains trying to break free only to have them cut into her and make her wrist start bleeding. I shouted in protest as Gozaburo took the cat of nine tails from Khole and turn to face her._

"_You will see Seto that one day I did this for your own good. She is your weak link and no Kaiba has a weak link we always exterminated it and proceed to succeed in what we do best. "_

_With that he began whipping Khole with the whip I watch every second as she screamed out and pain and horror as it ripped at her stomach and all over her body. The blood there was so much blood that it made me sick to watch. With either whip she took she would yell at my name to help her to make it stop, but I couldn't do nothing at the time I was powerless. Until it finally stopped Khole was passed out on the floor because of the blood lost and looked like she had been through a chopper. Gozaburo just patted me on the shoulder and left me with my girlfriend and unborn child. I made my way over to Khole and knelt down in front of her taking her hand in mine._

"_Why Seto…Why."_

_I looked up to see Khole green eyes barely looking at me with tears running down her face. I didn't have an answer I didn't know what to do to stop Gozaburo from hurting Khole. Hobson came in about an hour later with a Kaiba Cop. doctor who untied Khole and placed her on my bed. He cleans up her wounds and checked her over. I sat on the edge of the bed next to her and ran my hands through her hair. The doctor cleared his throat and looked at me very seriously._

"_Mr. Kaiba informed me that the young miss here is pregnant."_

_I nodded my head and gripped onto Khole hand._

"_Well I'm sorry to say she has lost the baby do to unnatural loads of stress and from that nasty fall she had. Now I bid you good night."_

_I was shocked did he not just see the same thing I saw when he came in here, but then I saw it Gozaburo stand in the door way and paying off the doctor. I had never been so angry in my life. Gozaburo looked at me than back to Khole. _

"_She'll stay in your room from now on and will be in your care. Good night Seto sweet dreams."_

_With that he and Hobson both left me and an unawake Khole to our self._

I snapped out of my little flash back angry shaking through my body. When Khole had finally waken up and asked me what had happen to her and I had to tell her how Gozaburo had whipped her stomach until he was for sure our baby was dead and I could do nothing about it. Gozaburo went as far over the next month to make sure the maids put abortion pills in her food to make sure the baby was gone. That' when it started Khole fell into a shell of her-self she didn't talk to anyone she did her daily chores and retired to bed extremely earlier. It was one night when we were both in bed that I noticed the marks. I rose up her long sleeve shirt to see the marks that ran across her wrist. I knew what they were from how could I not. I shook my head once more and let out a sigh. That was all in the past, but apparently Khole still hadn't let it go. How could she it was our child after all. We never talk about that though Khole hates it when I might let it slip or something of that nature, but still she wants to try and have another baby so badly. An if I know her like I know I do know her than she will spoil that baby to no end to make up for the one we lost. I place the picture back down and shut off my desk lamp. Smiling slightly to myself knowing that once I go upstairs I will be graced by her presents and that alone makes me feel like the richest man alive.

I walked up the stairs taking them one by one until I reached the top. I turn to the left and walked down the hallway that had different family pictures of Mokuba, Khole, and me all down through it. Khole said it made the manor feel more like home to her to see those pictures of us every day. I stopped by Mokuba room and peaked in. The kid was in his blue-eyes white dragon footie pajamas sucking on his thumb with the T.V. still on. I couldn't help, but laugh quietly to myself and pull out my iphone and snap a picture of it. Khole would get a kick out of this when she sees it. I shut the door quietly making sure Mokuba didn't wake up and continued to walk past five more doors until finally I came to the sixth one. I opened the door and peaked in thinking that Khole might be asleep. I quickly slipped in and go right to our walk-in closet not bothering to look at the bed. I slip out of my suite that Khole picked out for me and strip down all the way to my boxers. I walk out of the closet and over to the bed. Right then I knew something wasn't right. Khole always was usually in bed before I was either reading a book or asleep. I looked around I didn't see her sitting on the couch in our room either I went to the bathroom and check and no Khole either. I started to panic what if someone came in and took her. What if she hurt somewhere? I quickly run back to the walk in closet throw on a pair of sweat pants and a random t-shirt and run down stairs. I check in the living room no Khole there either I look in the kitchen she wasn't there either. I was at my breaking point when I deiced that I would need the whole staff here pronto to search the whole manor and the grounds. I quickly went over to the phone that we kept in the kitchen and dialed in Roland number. It rung a few times until a very sleepy Roland answered.

"Hmm..Hello?"

"Roland it's me Seto I can't find Khole anywhere I want the whole staff here in an hour were are going to search the grounds and the manor for her do I make myself clear?"

Roland at this point had apparently woken up and seemed to understand the situation that was going on.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba sir right away."

With that I hung up and flopped down on one of the stools that were at isle that we had in the middle of the kitchen. Where could she have gone she knew better than to leave the manor without me or some kind of security? I guess all of my running around and making loud noises I woke up Mokuba. He walked in through the kitchen door rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on big brother?"

I debated should I tell Mokuba or not Khole in the end I figured it wouldn't he could help in the search for her.

"Mokuba sit down I need to tell you something."

Mokuba sat down on the stool across from me and looked up at me with a curious look on his face.

"Are you going to talk to me about what happen with Khole the other night I mean I already know she has night terrors and stuff?"

I shook my head and raised my head to stop Mokuba.

"No Mokuba and I figured you already knew about them the reason I'm awake is because when I went to bed Khole wasn't there I search our whole bedroom the living room and the kitchen and she was nowhere to be seen. So I called Roland and him and the rest of the house staff are going to be here in an hour and start looking around the manor and the grounds for Khole."

I watched Mokuba expression he seemed worried, but then something else I couldn't read ran across his face.

"Seto you know how this afternoon when you told Khole she couldn't go into the city because you had to go to work. Where when I turn around to wave good-bye to her she seemed so depressed and she kind a had this look that she was up to something. What if she went into the city without us?"

I thought about it for a moment he was right Khole did look very depressed once I told her we couldn't go and she hadn't even try to at least put on a fake front about it. At least when she was depressed she always tries to cover it up, but not this time. I just wasn't for sure if she would have actually gone into the city I stood up and went to the phone.

"I guess that could be a possibility Mokuba I'm going to file a missing person report for her in the city and have all the cops out looking for her. If they see her they will let me know."

Mokuba nodded.

"Good idea big brother."

I dialed the number to the police station and talked to the chief making sure he knew that I wanted to be very discrete in finding Khole I didn't want them to cause or scene or anything that would probably just scare Khole more than help. I told him if he found her bring her right over to Kaiba Cop. and I would give the police dep. A very generous donation making sure they got down what she looked like I hung up only to have my entire house staff and Roland walk into my kitchen all complaining about having to be here in the middle of the night, but one look at me and they all went quiet.

"Now I know all of you are wondering why I called you here at an un-godly hour and trust me you all will be receiving over time pay for this, but it seems that Miss. Khole has gone missing and I want everyone here to search every room in this house and the grounds. Is that understood?"

I watched as everyone nodded their heads. Looking over to Roland and I nodded my head to him he walked forward to the isle and placed a bag of flash lights and walk talkies down.

"I want everyone to take a flash light and walk talkies and inform if you find anything. Maids I want you to search the house and the people that take care of the grounds please search them make sure to look up in the trees Miss. Khole likes to climb them."

Everyone nodded and started to grab walk talkies and flash lights and head off to search. I grabbed my own walk talkie along with Mokuba and went and started to search different rooms of the house. About four hours later everyone was back in the kitchen looking extremely tired and worried.

"Sir Miss. Khole was nowhere to be found."

Reported one of my many maids Nancy.

"She wasn't anywhere in the grounds either sir."

Reported the head grounds man Jack.

"She wasn't in any of the other kitchens either Mr. Kaiba."

Alexandria told me with a frown.

"It seems that Miss. Khole is nowhere to be found Sir."

Roland said while bring me a hot cup of coffee.

I nodded my head and placed it in my hands. I let out a sigh where could she have gone was she really that upset that I didn't keep my promise sure I broke loads of my promise to her, but what did she expect when she started to date me she knew what would happen. An she had a choice to get out if she wanted, but no she stayed. Just then Mokuba came busting through the door holding Khole cell phone in her hand and looking out of breath.

"Seto I just went to check your room well. Khole hello kitty back pack is gone along with some of her clothes, some shoes, some girly stuff she uses, and all the crash that she saved up from her allowance from you. She had to have gone to the city for all of that stuff to be missing and she left her cell phone her which proablely means she didn't want you to find her just yet. But she took that necklace you got her last Christmas that she never takes off."

I looked up at Mokuba with and arched eyebrow.

"And your point is Mokuba."

I watched as he sighed than through my laptop in front of me.

"You put a tracking device in it remember just like you did with our necklace in case we ever got lost or kid nap you knew where we were 24/7. I bet you anything she has it on right now!"

My head shot up he was right I did have Kaiba Cop. tech squad put in tracking devices in the necklace Mokuba and I wear along with the one I got Khole last Christmas. I hurried and open my laptop up and booted it up logging into the program that would show me where Khole was at. I waited a few minutes for the screen to load showing me the whole map of Domino City. As soon as the full map loaded there was a green dot that appeared and was flashing I looked at the street name and realized that Khole wasn't far from Kaiba Cop. I quickly grabbed a coat that hung by the door that lead to the garage and grabbed a set of keys Mokuba was following me hot on my trail. I hit the unlock button and my dark blue Ferrari. Mokuba got a wicked grin and jumped into the back seat of it. Once both in and I made sure Mokuba was buckled up I hit the door garage opener button and sped out of the manor and out into the streets of Domino. I just prayed I got to her in time before she did and real damaged. Mokuba who had picked up my laptop told me which way to go. I was glad I had all of the police of Domino on my pay roll or I'm certain I would have been pulled over, but then again everyone knew better than to pull the great Seto Kaiba over. Soon enough Mokuba told me the green dot had stopped right in front of Kaiba Cop. I pulled up right to the front and saw her. She was standing there looking up in wonder at my company building. Holding tightly onto her backpack, but there was something else I could see. Khole had tears in her eyes. I got out slowly making sure not to scare her and slowly but confidently wrapped my arms around her.

"It's something isn't it?"

I heard Khole breath hitched and I felt her hands grip onto my own she was shaking from how cold it was. I looked over to Mokuba and nodded my head towards the building. He nodded and got out making sure to lock the doors.

"Khole baby were going to go inside alright."

I felt her grip tighten on me and then she turned around and buried her head into my chest. I stroke her long black hair for a bit than picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head into the crook of my neck. I carried her into the building rubbing her back gently as Mokuba opened the doors for us and went right over to the elevator holding it open for Khole and myself. I thanked him quietly and leaned against the wall of the elevator. Khole was whimper quietly, but loud enough for Mokuba to hear. He shot me a look, but didn't say anything. Which I was very thankful for once we reached the top floor that lead to my office I felt Khole breathing start to even out on my neck I smiled slightly and continue to walk to my office. Once inside I told Mokuba to go get the blankets that we kept in closet in case we had to stay overnight for work. Mokuba quickly went and got them than went and locked my office door making sure no one would interrupt us. I laid Khole down on one part of the sectional that was in my off Mokuba lying on the couch that was across from us. I covered Mokuba up and told him good-night. I then went over to where Khole was laying and lay besides her seeing as I had this sectional custom made just in case I ever wanted to bring her here and we had to spend the night. I covered us both up and pulled her close to me. I figured I could lecture her tomorrow for now she needed to rest as well as I did to. I felt her turn towards me and huddle closer to my body heat. I smiled at her and stroked her hair. I kissed her forehead and felt myself fall into a deep slumber.

"Seto…"

I heard her mumble out my name and grip my shirt tightly. I held her close as we both feel into the world of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Khole P.O.V.

Once I was over the fence I started to walk into Domino city. I didn't know how long it would actually take me to get there, but I had to remember the three rules Seto always told me not do to incase we ever went into the city. One being don't talk to strangers, two avoided the geek squad, and three when in doubt head to Kaiba Cop. If I kept those three rules in mind I should be fine. Though I had to admit I was beyond scared. Usually I would never do this sort of thing I really don't know what came over me. Maybe I should go back? No I made it this far I can't turn back now. But what will Seto think? Maybe I should go leave him a note. No Khole pull yourself together girl you can do this you can't rely on Seto all the time. As I walked into the city of Domino I noticed how busy it seemed. People were running everywhere they were heading to the market, to work, to school, and so on. I had never actually seen this many people in my whole life. I was amazed by it. I only wished Seto could be here to see it. No I had to stop thinking about him so much it's his fault that I ran away in the first place. I walked around and looked at the different open markets taking in the very beautiful culture of it all. I didn't really watch where I was going and ended up bumping into someone and falling right one my ass. I was about to tell the person off when I froze. The blonde hair that was a mess the Brooklyn accent as he sent cuss words to who ever had just bumped into him his eyes met mine and he immediately stopped all cussing and plastered a huge ass grin on his face.

"Sorry bout that. Wasn't watchin where I was going."

I just nodded and proceed to stand up.

"Oh here let me help ya."

"No it's alright I'm fine."

I said as I got up and brushed off the dirt that had gotten on my skinny jeans.

"Well I'm real sorry for bump into ya ma'am. The name Joey Wheeler maybe ya heard of me I'm the second best duelist in the world."

I was about busted out laughing at this.

"Second best I thought you were third best compared to Seto Kaiba."

I couldn't help, but let it slip this amateur thought he was better than my boyfriend. My boyfriend who had almost beaten Yugi Moto on many occasions please Seto would kick this guy's ass in a minute in a duel. Apparently Mr. Joey Wheeler wasn't too thrilled with my little insult towards him and huffed like the giant mutt he is.

"What do ya know about dueling you're a girl!"

I really did laugh than. Please Seto showed me enough about duel monsters I just don't care for them I rather read in my time than waste my life away on some silly children card game.

"Plenty I just don't like wasting my life away on a silly children card game now if you excuse me I have better things to do."

With that I shoved my way past him and headed towards a bookstore that Mokuba had mention to me once. I had wanted to check it out, but since Seto never takes me anyway now would be a good time to do so. The only thing was the mutt was following me. I was getting quite annoyed by this and made a sharp turn to the right than the left and another right and another right again until I was at the book store and well hidden inside. I found it quite amusing that the mutt walked past six times and still couldn't figure out where I went I chuckled quietly to myself and started to look through the many books that the book store had to offer. I looked through the duel monster books first thinking that I might pick out something Seto might like to read only to come out empty I moved on to the anime section and pulled out fruit basket for Mokuba he had almost finished the series and I had yet to order him the next chapter of it. I scanned through the anime to find something Seto might actually like Death Note. I grabbed the first whole season of it and went over to the fiction side of the store since I had already finished Tournament by Lauren Kate I needed the next book Passion by her. I found the book quickly than browse for a few more hours finding a couple of other books that I wanted. I walked up to the cashier and placed the stack of books up on the counter. The cashier looked at me funny but shrugged his shoulder and scanned all of my purchases. Once he was through and told me it would be $60.89 for the books I dug in my backpack remember how Alexandria always told me to never flaunt my money around just in case the wrong person was watching. I pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it over to the cashier. He took some kind of marker and ran over the bill I'm guessing to make sure it is actually real and then entered it in to give me my change. He handed me $39.11 back and then put the bags up for me. I looked up at him and thought about how many books I had there was no way I could carry those around.

"Um excuse me sir do you deliver?"

The cashier looked up at me and nodded his head.

"Could you deliver this to Kaiba Cop. Umm I'm his secretary and he sent me out to get him some new reading martial."

"Alright I'll make sure they get there."

I nodded my head and walked out of the store. I looked around trying to deice where to go next. But just as I was deciding my stomach let out a loud growl. I try to remember some of the places Seto would go to eat. I remember a decent, but not too fancy Chinese place that Seto would go to all the time. I remember where he told me it was and took off in that directions sure enough I ended up where Seto said it was and went inside it wasn't surprising busy so the hostess sat me down fairly quickly. Once sat down I order a green tea for myself and looked around while the waitress went and fetched me my drink. The place was actually very nice looking not to fancy, but still enough to make it look dignified. The dragon fountain that sat in the middle was very handsome in itself. I looked around letting my eyes take it all in and then my waitress return with my drink. She gave me what I ordered and I automatically dung in. I hadn't realized how starved I was of course I had forgotten to eat breakfast before I left the mansion. I was finish in no time and my stomach was full and happy. I rubbed my stomach slowly and then stopped I could still feel the marks of that day.

_I walked up to Seto room nervures as hell what if he didn't want to keep it what if Gozaburo found out. The tray that Alexandria helps me make was shaking in my twelve year old hands. I couldn't believe this had happen we had take all of the precautions just in case something like this did happen. But for some reason I still felt overjoyed and I'm sure Seto would be as soon as he found out. I knocked quietly on his door trying not to interrupt him from his studies. I kept going it over and over in my head trying to figure out how I'm going to tell him. I heard scuffling around from inside of Seto room and all of a sudden the door was pulled open. There he stood tall and intimating for a fourteen year old. I was always still shocked that he found interested in me after these years we've been together. I would think he would pull away from me somehow thinking I'm either too childish or not grown up enough for him. I mean we go to balls and company meetings all the time and there are always other girls that flaunt him, but no matter what he has always stuck by my side. Seto looks at me for a minute before nodding his head to come inside. I smile brightly up at him and walk over to his desk and play the tray down. I hadn't even noticed I was crying until Seto asked me what was wrong. I looked into his eyes those deep blue eyes that I loved so much. I could tell he was checking me over for bruises or to see if Gozaburo or Hobson had hurt me in any way again. I decided to just get it over with the sooner he knew the sooner I could start getting looked after._

"_Seto I need to tell you something."_

_Seto looked at me for a moment than nodded his head._

"_What is it Khole?"_

_My dropped my head down to the ground they was really no way to say this Seto though always hated it when I looked down at the floor or avoided something. He lifted my head up gently, so my eyes met his. I don't remember how long I cry for, but I could feel the tears run down my face and then all of a sudden the words came stuttering out of my mouth._

"_Seto…I...I…I…missed my period."_

_Seto had a look of disbelief on his face for a moment than one of concerned. _

"_Khole I don't understand doesn't that happen some times when your stress or in the first couple of years?"_

_I just nodded my head and let the tears fall. I went too reached for the device that would prove to him that I was indeed pregnant with his child. _

_"Yes, but I took a test to be sure now before you ask me where I got it I just nicked it from the store when Alexandria took me."_

_Seto nodded his head at me and then looked at the pregnancy test that was in my hands._

"_What does it say baby."_

_I felt Seto hold me close to him as I prepared myself to tell him._

"_Were pregnant Seto."_

_Those three words so easily slipped out of my mouth, but for some reason it didn't bother Seto. I looked into his face and he was smiling actually smiling I hadn't seen him do that in such a long time, but then it was rune in a instant I was ripped from Seto arms and turn to face the one man I hated the most. Gozaburo stood there looking very pissed off. He demand what was in my hands and I thought about not giving it to him. Seto cried in protest as Hobson held on to him to keep him away from me. I had to think fast it wasn't about saving my own life anymore I had to save Seto and my child life as well. I slowly but surely gave Gozaburo the pregnancy test. Gozaburo took his time looking at it than looking back at me than to Seto I never seen him so pissed. I can't even remember what all happen next I just remember waking up a few days later in so much pain. I remember Seto sitting by my bedside crying. I try to talk to him but it all came out mumbled. I finally was able to ask him what happen and that's when he informed me that we lost our child Gozaburo had killed our baby._

After that I never wanted to talk about our child again. I fell into a deep depression and it actually taken Seto just about a year ago to get my back to my old self. He did everything just to hear me laugh again to smile at him. I didn't even notice how dark it was getting I must have been walking around the city by myself and not even realizing it. I started shaking from how cold it was getting. I should have dressed warmer than this. I looked up into the city lights I could feel the tears flow down my face I should have never left sure Seto had broke all of his promises to me, but I was safer there at that mansion with Mokuba and him. I don't know how I got there but all of a sudden I was standing in front of Kaiba Cop. I stared up at it in awe it was amazing. Mokuba was right it was aboustly breath taking. It stood for everything Seto had worked for. I can't remember how long I was standing there or what was going on, but I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and the scent of Seto favorite colon filled my nose. It was black from rue21 it smelt wonderful. I placed my hands on his and just continued to look up at the building.

"It's something isn't it?"

I heard him whisper into my ear, but for some reason the words couldn't escape my mouth to tell him yes. I was just frozen in place and was shivering and crying. I tighten my grip on Seto and I think he knew what was wrong with me. He nodded to someone than Mokuba appeared in front of us smiling.

"Khole baby were going to go inside alright?"

I hadn't realized my breath hitched. For some reason I was scared to go inside that building. Was it because of who owned it before Seto became CEO or was it just the fact that it brought back so many unwanted memoires? I turn around and buried my face in Seto chest. I heard him sigh and say something to Mokuba. The next thing I knew I was being picked up and carried like a small child. Well compared to Seto six foot figure I was tinny only being about five-five. I moved my head to bury it into his neck and continued to sob quietly. I felt Seto run his hands though my hair in a soothing kind of manner. We must have gotten into some kind of elevator because once we were inside it started to go up. Seto lean again the wall and continued to hold me. I wasn't aware of my grip becoming tighter and tighter on him. It was like I never wanted to leave him again which I didn't it was too painful to be out in the real world by myself I just wanted to go back home to the mansion and stay there forever and be the good little house girlfriend that keeps to herself and does what she told. I felt my eyes get heavy as the elevator stopped and Seto walked out. I kept my grip on Seto tight I don't know if it was because I was scared of him leaving me or I just wanted proof to know he was actually there. Soon enough though I felt Seto untangle my hands from around his neck and lay me on something soft I heard him speaking quietly to Mokuba and then something warm and fuzzy being placed over me. I felt Seto lay next to me and I moved closer to his body. I wrapped myself up in him and then let the deep sleep take over me. The last thing I remember say was.

"Seto…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up the next day to the sound of typing. I looked around the unfamiliar room. The walls were a dark red the carpet black. The couch I was laying on was the same color as the walls. I sat up and stretched noticing that a Hello Kitty blanket fell off me. I heard chuckling from behind me and I turn to look at who was causing it.

"Well good morning sleepy head."

I looked right into Seto eyes he had a very amused look on his face. I was sure he would be pissed at me for taking off like I did. I blinked at him and arched and eye brow. I watched as he scooted his chair back and stood up and walked over to me. I turn around and stared down at my hands. I felt ashamed for what I did. I knew better than to run away from Seto and Mokuba. I should have just waited and see if they would have taking me. No Khole listen to yourself they always fall back on their promises they never keep them when it comes to you. I saw Seto feet in front of me and heard him sigh as he sat down on the coffee table in front of me. I just keep looking at my hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the whole wide world. I felt Seto place his finger under my chin and left it up so I could look at him in the eyes. I hadn't even realized I was crying until I felt a tear drop hit my perfect manicured hands. Seto took his other hand and wiped away my tears.

"Khole I'm not mad at you honey."

My eyes widen was he really not mad at me for running away. I had broken almost every rule he sat down for me.

"Yo…Youuu…Your not?"

My voice sounded weak it cracked as I spoke. I shivered and I watched as Seto grabbed the hello kitty blanket off the floor and placed it around me.

"No I should have come to terms sooner and seen what was going on I knew you were at breaking point, but I refused to believe it. If I should get mad at anyone it should by myself. I seen all the signs I just refused to believe it."

I looked up at him confused for a minute did I really put out that much of a noticed that I wanted to go out into the real world.

"I don't understand."

Seto just leaned back and rubbed his face. He stayed quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I knew I couldn't keep you locked up forever I just wanted to think no believe that you would just stay there in the manor happy and cheerful I mean it took you so long to go back to your old self. I just wanted to you be happy and I can see now that all I was doing was making your miserable. I blame myself for you running off when you did for causing you so much pain."

He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him. He lifted my shirt up and ran his fingers over my scars. I shivered at his touch. So he did know what I had been doing all these years to take the pain away. I felt the tears prick at the corner of my eyes.

"Seto I'm so sorry."

Seto pulled me away and looked deep into my eyes the tears running down my face.

"No Khole I'm sorry for everything."

With that Seto stood up and walked back over to his desk. I watched him sit down than picked up his phone he dialed a number quickly than talk to the person on the other in just as quickly. I waited patiently for him to finish just when he placed the phone back down on the receiver Mokuba came busting through the door. I landed on the floor with a loud thump since I wasn't prepared for Mokuba to come just rushing in like he had. Mokuba looked from Seto than to me he had a huge grin on his face as he ran towards me.

"Khole!"

I try to get up but I was too slow Mokuba jumped on top of me and gave me a bear hug. I couldn't breathe from how tight Mokuba was holding on to me.

"Mok…Mokie can't breathe."

Mokuba held on to me for a few more minutes until Seto pulled him off.

"Mokuba I know you happy to see her but please don't try and murder my girlfriend."

Mokuba sweat dropped and looked over at me.

"Sorry Khole it was just we were really worried about you. Don't ever run off like that again you scared us half to death. We had the whole house staff come back and look for you for four hours and you're lucky that Seto had that tracking device set up in your necklace just in case something like this happen. You are grounded for three months!"

Mokuba finished his little rant with a bright red face and his arms crossed together over his chest. I was shocked Mokuba was always the calm one he never got mad at me. This must mean that I really missed up. I just looked down at the floor and started to pick at the carpet. I heard Seto sigh than ask Mokuba to leave us alone for a couple of minutes or so. I sat there while I heard Mokuba open and closed Seto office door. I peeked up at Seto through my bangs and saw him looking at me.

"You do understand what you did Khole was very immature not to mention dangerous I know a lot of it is my fault, but you had me so worried last night when I couldn't find you."

Seto voice drifted off and he sat down on the sectional running his hands through his hair shaking. I looked into at his face I could see the pain present the sadness that he couldn't keep me content enough. I got up off the floor and walked over to him. I pushed his shoulders back so his back hit the back of the sectional. I crawled into his lap and lay my head on his chest. I grabbed hold of his necklace and twirled it around.

"You thought about it too didn't you."

I felt Seto grips tighten on me. He knew how much this subject hurt me, but I can see it in his eyes, the way he was looking at me with so much concerned, and the way that he was being so easy on me. He knew from last night that I had that flash back again I didn't break down that easy unless I thought about it. I felt him move his hand to my stomach and rub it lightly. I let out a sigh of content and leaned more into him. I knew Seto well enough to know when he thought about what Gozaburo did to us to our child. He took it better than me or so I thought he did. As we got older we've both try to forget what happen, but how could we.

"Yeah I did."

I heard him say quietly as he drew absent minded circles on my stomach. I just nodded my head and felt my eyes start to get heavy and felt myself drifting only to be woken up to the sound of the door busting open again.

"Seto you need to come down to the lobby right away Joey is demanding to see you something about not being entered into the tournament."

I peaked over Seto shoulder to look at Mokuba red face he was bent over out of breath. Seto grunted his response and placed me down on the other side of him before getting up and walking to the door. Only to stop and turn and look at me he look like he was debating something before just turning around and leaving making sure to shut the door tight. Only a couple minute after he left did his secretary or I'm guessing she was his secretary walk in placed some folders on his desk and looked over at me.

"Mr. Kaiba bought some clothes for you to change into if you will follow me I will show you where the bathroom is so you can change. "

I nodded to her and got up and follow her out of Seto office and down a hallway, we made a left turn and then we were faced with the bathrooms.

"This is Mr. Kaiba personal bathroom your clothes are on the counter top I shall wait for you here."

"Umm thank you…?"

"Elizabeth Morris ma'am."

I nodded my head and then proceeded into the bathroom. Once inside I made sure to lock the door. I turn and looked around it wasn't as big and nice as the one we had at home, but then again it wasn't like Seto lived here well most of the time he did, but not all of the time. I looked at the clothes that Seto had picked for me. Some gray leggings, a black and gray pleaded skirt, a black shirt that hung at my shoulders, and some new underwear. I took off my skinny jeans first than grabbed the helm of my hoodie. I took it off than the tank top under it. I stood there in my bra and panties looking at myself in the mirror I looked at the scars that alien my body. I had so many of them I touched the ones that I had caused and shivered thinking of the pain I had caused myself and all for what? Nothing was going to bring back my baby nothing was going to take away the horrible things Gozaburo did to me nothing was going to take away the anger that I had from what he did to me. I then touched the ones that Gozaburo had caused me and tears started to spill down my face. A knock interrupted me from my thought process.

"Ma'am are you done? Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you."

I quickly got dressed and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I whipped away my tears and made sure my face mainly my eyes weren't all red and puffy once I was satisfied with my look I open the door to be met face to face with Elizabeth.

"Sorry for the wait."

"It's alright ma'am if you come this way."

I followed Elizabeth out of the bathroom and back to Seto office. I looked around and realized Seto wasn't there.

"He should be here in a minute he had some trouble down stairs in the lobby that he had to take care of."

With that I nodded and walked over to where Seto desk was behind his desk was a huge window that over looked the city. I looked down on the busy streets of Domino. I can't remember how long I had been standing there, but I heard voices shutting from outside of Seto office door.

"Would you just leave me alone mutt I have more important matters to take care of than your problems."

I looked around quickly knowing Seto rule of him not wanting me to be seen by other people. I looked around the only closest place to hide was under Seto desk. I hurried and scrunched myself up under Seto desk and just in time too. The office door busted open and I heard Seto still arguing with the mutt. Then I heard several other voices.

"That's not fair Kaiba you know Joey was runner up in duelist kingdom. He should be able to compete."

I heard a very girly high pitch voice yell out at Seto. Seto who I heard walking around and then saw his feet appear as he sat down in his chair. He just ignored the girl who had just spoke and started to type on his laptop.

"Kaiba can't you let Joey qualified this once?"

I heard a male voice say.

"I already told you Yugi I can't he doesn't rank high enough to enter this tournament."

"That bull shit and you know it Kaiba you just don't want to put Joey in because you hate him."

I leaned my head on Seto leg did they not know to not argue with Seto they would never get their way Mokuba and me were the only ones that could do that and get away with it. I felt Seto shift as he all of a sudden felt something on his leg he scooted back his chair and glanced down to meet my glaze I smiled slightly up at him and he just smirked.

"Hey what ya looking at money bags!"

I heard the mutt exclaimed and all of a sudden Seto was out of his chair and I saw another set of feet join Setos.

"Get out of my way money bags you were looking at something."

Everything that went down next happens so fast. I seen a dozen pairs of feet run off to where Seto desk was and than a slightly tan hand reached down while they others kept Seto busy and grabbed me I was thrown forward and up and was in complete shock as I came face to face with the geek squad. I felt tears stinging my eyes as the one that was holding on to my arm was holding to tightly.

"Let her go Taylor if you know what good for you."

The one named Taylor I'm guessing let me go and I ran right into Seto arms. I was so scared I was shaking.

"What's up with the whore under your desk money bags!"

I felt Seto growl and he quickly placed me behind him.

"Take that back Wheeler!"

Wheeler looked at me more closely than shock came over his face.

"Hey you're the rude bitch that ran into me yesterday!"

Seto turn and looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulder holding on tight to the back of his suite.

"What she doing her Kaiba can't get a lady, so you have to pay her?"

That did it I knew now that Joey Wheeler was a dead man. I try to hold on to Seto suite so he wouldn't go after him, but face it I'm five-five and not very strong Seto was out of my grip and had Wheeler pinned to the wall before the geek squad or I could do anything. I stood there stun before I regained my composer and marched over to where Seto had Joey pin. Mokuba had just walked in on the whole seen and was trying to push Seto off of Joey. I heard the cries in protest as everyone try to pull Joey out of Seto grip. I knew they wouldn't get anywhere not without my help so I did the only thing I knew to do. Seto being my knight in shining armor always hates it when I cry or get hurt, so I sat down on the floor earning a few interesting looks from the geek squad. I look in Seto desk and find a thumb take and push it into my skin and start crying. To everyone amazement Seto looked back saw me sitting on the floor with thumb tack stuff in my hand crying my eyes out. He dropped Joey right away and came rushing to my side.

"Khole baby what happen?"

I sniffed and looked up at Seto.

"I tripped and this thumb tack went through my hand!"

Seto nodded and dug into his office draws for a first aid kit while he was doing that I stole a glance up at geek squad and Mokuba. Mokuba was holding up two thumbs up with a grin on his face while the geek squad just stared me down like I was the strangest thing they have ever seen. Seto found the first aid kit and opened it up taking out some anti- bacterial spray and a band-aid he gently took my hand and pulled the thumb tack from it. Then got the anti-bacterial spray and sprayed it on the cut that I had. I hissed in pain from it. Seto smiled at me apologetically and took the band-aid and placed it over my cut once he was done he gathered the thumb tack and band-aid wrapping and threw them in the trash bin he had by his desk. He helped me up and pulled me too him breathing in my scent to keep him calm. I wrapped my arms around Seto and placed my head on his chest.

"So is anyone going to fill us in on what the hell is going on around here and who is she?"

I turn around, but kept my back against Seto chest. I looked at him than to Mokuba what should we do. We've worked so to keep me a secret from these people and from everyone else and now that was ruined. I heard Seto cleared his throat.

"I don't think that's any of you business now leave before I call security."

I watched the geek squad look at each other than look back at Seto and me and they all shook there heads at the same time.

"Were not leaving until we get answers!"

Mokuba looked at us than to the geek squad.

"Seto you can't hide her anymore they've already seen Khole you might as well tell them. I mean big brother it not like they will tell the press. Will you guys?"

All of the geek squad nodded their heads while I shook my no I didn't want them to know about me I just wanted to go back in time and stop myself from leaving the mansion. Seto just took a deep breath and looked at Mokuba.

"You tell them Mokuba I don't have time for this."

I looked back at Seto as he let go of me exited the room. I looked confused he was leaving me here with them what is going on with him. I looked back to Mokuba and then looked to the floor.

"Umm…How about we all sit down?"

Mokuba suggested and I nodded my head and went over to the love seat that Seto had in his off and sat down as Mokuba came and sat next to me. The geek squad all took a seat on the sectional and waiting for one of us to start. I cleared my throat and looked at Mokuba.

"I guess we should start with introductions?"

I said my voice sounded weak and scared. Mokuba placed his hand in my to keep my nervures from getting the best of me. I smiled lightly at him than turn my attention to the geek squad.

"Umm…I'm Khole I'm Seto girlfriend."

I couldn't help, but chuckled as every signal one of the geek squads mouths fell open. The girl with short brown hair shut her mouth first and shook her head.

"How come we've never seen you at school your what sixteen?"

I just nodded my head no.

"Actually I'm seventeen I'll be eighteen soon though and Seto had me home schooled to keep me out of the public eye."

They all nodded and seemed to take it in.

"How did you meet money bags?"

The blonde hair boy that Seto had pinned against the wall and the one I ran into the other day asked.

"I would think that question would be common sense."

Mokuba held back a chuckled as I smiled at the confused look that was running across the mutts face. Finally the girl of the group placed her hand to her head and shook it.

"Joey thinks about it where to Kaiba live before he got adopted."

It seemed to click on the mutt then as he mouthed oh.

The brown hair was the next one to speak.

"So how long have you two been together?"

He raised his eye brows in a flirting matter and winked at me. That made me feel very uncomfortable and unfortunately for him Seto had chosen that moment to return.

"Back off Taylor."

I turn and looked over at Seto who was giving the geek squad a death stare. I just sighed got up and walked over to Seto. He looked down at me and I smiled up at him pulling on his hand, so he would follow me. We both walked over to the love seat. Seto sat down first and I climbed into his lap he wrapped his arms around me tightly as Mokuba made gagging sounds. Seto smacked Mokuba head lightly to make him stop. Seto then looked back at the rest of the group and rolled his eyes.

"As an answer to your question Taylor we've been dating since she was ten."

Everyone mouths fell open again and I chuckled while Seto smirked.

"Mokuba how come you never told us your brother had a girlfriend?"

I looked over at Mokuba and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Never came up that and just like Khole said Seto didn't want her in the public eye. Though unfortunately I think she going to have to be now."

I gave Mokuba a confused look what did he mean I had to be now. Mokuba noticed my look and went over to Seto desk he grabbed something off of it came back and sat down. He handed me the paper and what I saw made me gasp. There it was the front page of the Domino daily news a picture of Seto holding me it was taken last night. The title read: Has the World Youngest C.E.O Found Love at Last? I read the article quickly all they could say about me is that they had no information on me and it seems like I have just magical appeared. They went on to talk about Seto and all of his accomplishments. I looked up at the geek squad, than to Mokuba, and lastly Seto. My eyes where wide I should have stayed at the mansion I should have known something like this would happen, but there was no way to take it back now. I felt the tears flow down my face I hid my face in Seto chest as sobs racked through my chest. If this didn't make Seto mad at me than I didn't want to know what would.

"Seto I'm so sorry."

Seto rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"It's alright Khole I've been taking care of it all this morning."

I peaked up a bit and looked at him.

"Does this mean that I have to do press conferences and stuff with you?"

Seto chuckled and shook his head no.

"No Khole you won't."

I nodded than whipped my eyes and looked back over at the geek squad who were being quite.

"Well who would have known money bags does have a heart."

Everyone chuckled except for Seto and me. Seto clear his throat and looked at them all with a very serious face.

"I'll make a deal with you even though it pains me to do this. I will let the mutt in, but you have to speak nothing of what you have seen here today or heard do you understand. Oh and this is only a onetime thing."

Everyone got up to leave, but then the girl with the brown hair stopped them.

"Guys we forgot to introduce ourselves to Khole."

All of them sweat dropped than sat back down.

"Sorry about them. Anyway I'm Tea Gardner."

The girl with the short brown hair said I nodded my head an looked at the others.

"I'm Yugi Moto."

I looked at him for a bit he had some very extremely spiky hair that was different colors and was very short.

"I'm Tristan Taylor."

The guy to the left of Yugi said he had brown hair was almost as tall as Seto and had pointy hair.

"I'm Bakura pleasure to meet you."

"The please is all mine."

I said to Bakura he had white hair and a British accent.

"And I'm Joey Wheeler."

I grunted my response to him. Seto broke out into a full fit of laughter which was strange for him, but I smiled at him none the less.

"What was that about?"

Joey asks he was very clueless apparently he didn't get that I didn't like him to much. I just looked over at him and glared.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out over time mutt."

Seto was on the verge of tears from laughing and Mokuba had joined in. Joey just sat there with his mouth open.

"Why I outta."

Seto chose to intervene.

"If you so much as touch, say something, or look at her the wrong way you will be out of the duel tournament that and I will make sure that you never duel again."

Joey just huffed and lean back in his seat Tea on the other hand stood up.

"Well it's been a pleasure to meet you Khole, but it getting late and we should all be heading home thank you Kaiba for allowing Joey into the competition."

Seto nodded and watched as all of them left his office Joey being the last one to leave giving me a glare. Mokuba got up and went over to turn the T.V. to watch the evening news while Seto just let me sit there on his lap playing with his necklace. We stayed like than until Roland came in and said that the limo was waiting for us outside. Seto told him thank you than gently picked me up and walked me over to his closet.

"Here there a lot of reporters down stairs waiting to get a better picture of us together, so I'm going to try and hide you the best I can."

I nodded and looked at what Seto was handing me. He gave me a long flowing purple trench coat. Mokuba came running next to me and threw me my sun glasses that I would use when I was outside at the mansion. I place them on and looked at Seto.

"Good enough?"

"Yes, It will have to do for now. Just remember to hold on tight to me and keep up alright."

I nodded and took a hold of Seto hand. Mokuba grabbed Seto suitcase and followed us out of his office. We walked past Elizabeth desk and down a different hallway than I took earlier to change. There was an elevator at the end of this hallway. I kept my grip on Seto tight as he led us into the elevator. We all huddle in and I stood close to Seto as he pushed the button that took us all the way down to the lobby. The Seto grip on me tightens as we hit the bottoms floor.

"Just stay calm and down panic."

I nodded my head. As soon as the elevator doors open and there were all kinds of flashing coming from ever dictions. I was blinded by the light. Seto kept pulling me through the crowd of reporters that were shouting questions at us from left to right. I could hear Seto security team shouting at the reporters to stay back. I felt Seto tug me towards him and into his arms as the sea or reporters was pushing through his security team. I kept as close as I could to Seto.

"Where almost there Khole."

I nodded my head and looked up to see the door that would lead us to the limo. We were only about five feet away when one of the security teams got broke apart and we were rushed with reporters. I grabbed a hold of Mokuba making sure not to lose him, while Seto grip tighten on me as we were surrounded by reporters everywhere we turn they were there.

"Mr. Kaiba can you tell us who the young lady you are with is?"

"Mr. Kaiba how long have you two been together."

"Mr. Kaiba how did you two meet?"

So many questions were being asked that I couldn't keep up with them. Seto security teams recovered and quickly surround us and pushed us out through the door and into our waiting limo. Seto shoved Mokuba and me in quickly an than jump in himself making sure to shut and lock the door so no one could try and break in and take more pictures of us. Seto let out a sigh and looked at both of us.

"Are you two alright?"

Mokuba and I both nodded our heads I took off the trench coat and sun glasses and moved to sit over by Seto. I lay my head on his shoulder as he told the driver to take us home.

"So Khole has you like your first taste with the prop?"

Mokuba asked me while pulling out his game boy to play some sort of game.

"Are they always that pushy?"

Seto and Mokuba both chuckled.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it we have."

I nodded my head hoping that I wouldn't.

"Oh that reminds me Seto did you tell her?"

Seto glared over at Mokuba than looked down at me. I gave him a questioning look while he sighed and looked out the window.

"I wasn't planning to tell her until we get home Mokuba."

"Well she needs to know big brother she has to be ready to answer any question they ask her."

I looked at them both very confused.

"Okay what the hell are you two hiding from me?"

I looked at both of them and Seto just shook his head.

"We have a press conferences tomorrow."

"Okay so how late will you be gone?"

"No Khole I mean us as in Mokuba, me, and you."

I looked at him with my mouth open was he serious he couldn't expect me to do a press conference that was Mokuba and his thing not mines. I felt very light head and the next thing I knew I was slipping into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I felt something wet and cold being placed on my head. I let out a little groan as I felt a pain run through my head.

"Nancy go fetch Master Kaiba tell him Miss. Khole is awake."

I peaked one eye open than closed it very fast. The room was very bright I counted to three very slowly than opened my eyes I blinked a few times to get adjusted to the light. I looked around the room that I was in. It was the medical ward that we had in the mansion I had been here a couple of times when I cut my finger open with a knife in the kitchen or when I fell out of a tree. Other than that I try to stay away from this place. I looked to see one of the many nurses standing beside me reading over my charts.

"Ah…Miss. Khole good to see you awake you gave Master Kaiba quite a scare when you fainted in the limo like you did we had to give you six stitches to the back of your head because you hit the bar that was inside the limo and manage to bust one of the many bottles and glasses in it."

I blinked at her for a second, so wait I fainted and hit the bar in Seto limo. Why would I have fainted in the first place…unless oh no please just tell me this whole past two days have been a nightmare.

"You have been out of it since last night when Master Kaiba rushed you in here. "

I nodded again. I was about to ask her if she could fetch me a cup of water when Seto and Mokuba busted in through the doors.

"Khole! Are you alright?"

Mokuba asked me as he jumped up onto my bed. I just nodded my head and looked at Seto.

"Why isn't she talking?"

The nurse looked over at me and shrugged.

"I don't know Master Kaiba I'm sure Dr. Kimono will be able to tell you."

Seto nodded as the nurse fluffed my pillows than put my chart back down on the table and left us to be. Seto took a chair that was beside my bed and brought it closer to me. He stared at me for a bit before what I'm guessing was the doctor came in and took my chart off the table.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba, Little Kaiba, and Miss. Khole I am Dr. Kimono and I'll be checking on Khole to see if she is healing nicely."

Seto nodded while Mokuba climbed off of my bed.

He read my charts for a few minutes before placing it back down and walking around over to the other side of the bed. He took a small flash light out of his pocket and made me follow it with my eyes. He checked my plus and made me open my mouth and make the ahhh sound. Except it came out more like a cough Dr. Kimono made a hmm sound and went over to the sink that was in the room. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water and walked back over to me.

"Here try this it might help."

I smiled gratefully at him as I took the cup from him and drank it very quickly. Seto watched me closely as Dr. Kimono checked over me. Making sure I was doing okay and that the stitches they put in were staying in.

"Well everything looks fine the stitches are staying in nicely she'll have to come back in three weeks to get them removed though. Just try not to get her too excited until then. It seems that because of all the excitement she had the other day took its toll on her and that's the reason why she fainted. I'm going to give her some pain killers to help with the pounding headache she will probably get from having those stitches in. Just make sure she takes them four times a day one before she eats breakfast, one before lunch, one before dinner, and one before bed. Also, make sure that she doesn't stress herself out to much that may also cause her to blackout right now all she needs to do is take it easy and rest."

I nodded to Dr. Kimono as he wrote some things in my chart and then hollered for one of the nurses to come over. He gave her a piece of paper that had my prescription written on it. The nurse took it and hurried off to get it filled for me. I shifted uncomfortably and looked around the room. I heard Seto clear his voice and I looked over to him as well as Dr. Kimono.

"Do you think it will be a good idea if she went ahead with the press conference I really can't reschedule it since the press already has pictures of us together? I mean of course in medical perspective that is."

I looked at Seto shocked was he really going to make me go through with all of that especially after this just happen.

"Well in my terms Master Kaiba it would be medical unfit of Miss. Khole to go through with the press conference that you have set up. Though I do understand you are in a tight spot, so maybe if Miss. Khole answered a few questions that will be fine, but she will need to let someone know when it is becoming too much on her. Also, I would recommend having some of my medical staff on hand behind the scene maybe to take her away back here if she begins to become unstable to answer any more questions."

Seto nodded.

"Then it's settled we will have to go ahead and have the press conference, but we will get there two hours early to deice what her signal should be in case she is to not feeling well. Then we will need to figure out how to fix her hair without anybody noticing the stitches and also make it comfortable on her as well."

Dr. Kimono nodded.

"I will send some of my staff with you then."

"Yes, that should be fine. Thank you for your time Dr. Kimono is she fit to go?"

Dr. Kimono nodded again just as the nurse with my pain killers came back in.

"Miss. Khole pain medicine sir."

"Thank you Aidde."

The nurse nodded than walked away.

"Remember what times I told you to give her these and I shall make sure my staff is already over at Kaiba Cop. By the time all of you arrive."

I watched Dr. Kimono walk out of the room and looked over at Seto. Mokuba smiled from ear to ear.

"Well Khole looks like you get to get a taste of your first press conference."

I felt myself pale at the meant of the press conference. I felt Seto arms wrap around me as he try to pull me from the bed.

"Come on Khole it won't be too bad I'll prep you on everything you need to know before we even get to Kaiba Cop."

I didn't say anything I just let Seto pull me out of the bed and carry me out of the hospital wing. Mokuba was following behind us kept smiling up at me, but I couldn't bring myself to smile back. Was Seto really going to make me go through this? Couldn't he just make and excuse as to why he couldn't host a press conference today? I think Mokuba seen my face getting more and more pale as we continued our walk up to Seto and mine bedroom.

"Big brothers are you sure this is a good idea? Khole looks like she about to get sick."

I felt Seto stopped and lifted me off his chest to look at me. I knew I must have looked horrible because I saw his eyes widen with shock, but then the cold Seto set in. He just huffed and started to walk forward.

"She'll be fine Mokuba."

I could hear Mokuba concern as Seto laid my head on his chest.

"Just don't worry about it Mokuba now go take a shower and get ready."

I heard Mokuba mumble something than ran up the steps ahead of us. Seto took his time with me while climbing the steps. One by one he would climb and I about fell asleep by the time we actually reached our room.

Seto sat down on the expensive couch that was in our room. An noticed that I was almost asleep.

"Khole wake up we need to get ready as well."

I groaned as Seto placed me beside him. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom. I heard him turn on the faucets and water start to come out of them. I stared around our room for a bit until I heard Seto clear his throat. I turned myself slowly so I could face him. I smiled slightly when I noticed he was only in his boxers. His ton chest showing his brown hair was a mess from stripping out of his clothes his eyes were trained on me.

"Come."

Just that simple word was enough to make me submit to his every command. Though I knew I had to play it cool. I couldn't let my eagerness show. If I did than I would be playing right into his hands. I turn back around slowly than took my time standing. I didn't realize how much it took out of me just for me to turn and to stand. I wobbled for as the room spin around me. I felt Seto over at my side in a second.

"Easy Khole."

I whimpered as I felt whatever I might have ate the day before start to come back up.

"Seto I'm going to be sick."

With that Seto scooped me up and rushed me into the bathroom. He placed me right next to the toilet and lifted the lid just as everything rushed up from my stomach and out my mouth. I cried as I kept throwing up. Seto held my hair back gently as to not bother my stitches. It seemed like forever until I finally felt the last of my vomit flow out my mouth. I whimpered and lean back on Seto legs to regain my breath. I hated getting sick in front of people it made me feel like I was weak especially in front of Seto. I heard him flush the toilet as he lifted me off the ground and placed me on the vanity counter top. He walked over to the cabinet that we kept all of our bath towels and washes cloth in and grabbed a wash cloth he walked back over to the sink and turns the water on and wet the cloth. He came back over to me and rubbed it gently across my face. I still had tears running down my face as he rubbed off my make-up. I sighed in content as I felt the cold cloth touch my face. Seto smiled at me than place the wash cloth down.

"Better?"

I nodded my head and leaned into him. He rubbed my back for a few minutes before he pushed me back to look at him.

"Come on we need to take a bath and get ready."

He reached down to the hem of my shirt and lifted it up. I shivered at his touch. I always hated it when Seto and I were naked in front of each other. Seto always told me I was beautiful no matter what, but how can I believe him I mean has he seen all the scars that I have all over my body. The scars that will haunt me forever the scars that will never go away I look away from Seto as he threw my shirt on the floor. He took his hands and trace over my scars that were on my stomach. I had to give credit to Gozaburo he made sure when he punished me that he put the scars where no one could see them, but him. They were all around my stomach I could never wear bikini ever or anything that would show my stomach. I felt Seto unclasp my bra and gently removed it allowing my breast to fall free of their containment. I could hear his breath start to pick up as he stood there tracing the curves of my breast with his index fingers. I let out a slight moan the feeling of pleasure ran through my body. My eyes met Seto as he moved closer to me. He lifted me off the vanity and pushed my ass up against it. His hands traveled from the curves of my breast to my stomach. My breathing sped up as his hands traced the outline of my skirt. I saw the look in his eyes that look need he need me. He needed me right then and there and nothing was going to stop that. I wasn't about object to his need. I needed this to after these couple of days I need him more than anything. He grabbed the bottoms of my skirt and tugged it down discarding it just as quickly as he did with my shirt. All that left me in was my leggings and panties and him in his boxers. I pushed through the pounding headache that was building up in my head and grabbed a hold of his dick. I heard his grunt of approve as I slowly stroked him through his boxers. I could feel his dick grow in my hand with each stroke that I placed on it. I licked my lips and he started to place tender gentle kisses on my neck. He started to move down to my collar bone when the income that we kept in all of the room in the mansion went off.

"Mr. Kaiba if you want to get there two hours early you as plan you need to hurry please."

Seto let out a sigh and he buried his face in my neck.

"Thank you Roland."

"You're welcome Sir."

Seto pulled back from me and walked towards the shower.

"I'm going to use the shower you go ahead and jump in the tub."

I nodded my head as I watched him strip out of his boxers and his member sprang to life from its containment. I blushed red as Seto looked over at me and caught me looking. He quickly crossed the room and came right back to me pushing me back against the vanity.

"If everything goes fine at the press conference than I promise we can take a vacation just the two of us alright and this time I won't forget."

He rubbed himself against me to add extra effect and it worked. I could have just melted right then and there. Seto kissed me lightly on the lips before he went back across the room grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and a wash cloth and walked over to the shower placing the towel in the chair that was next by the shower. I walked over to the cabinet as well grabbing myself a towel and wash cloth and walked over to the tub that was full of water. Seto set out my body wash and filled the tub with bath salts and bubble bath. I stripped down the rest of the way and very carefully lowered myself into the tub. I let out a content sigh as I let myself slip more down into the water. I closed my eyes for what seemed forever, but must have just been around five minutes I didn't even hear Seto step out of the shower and come over to me until I felt something running its hands through my hair every so softly. I let out a groan and open my eyes. Seto sat on the edge of the tub smiling at me just wrapped in his towel.

"We need to get going Khole."

I nodded my head and finish washing up. I stood up slowly as Seto held out my towel for me. I could feel the subs and water running off my body and Seto eyes look like they were about to pop out of his head. I placed one foot out grabbed a hold of Seto shoulders than took my other foot out of the water. Seto wrapped my towel around me and pulled me close to him.

"You're going to do great babe I just know it."

I smile up at him and nodded my head. I had to admit I felt loads better after relaxing in the tub for a bit. I pulled away from Seto and walked over to the vanity picked up my toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed my teeth while Seto went to his end took his razor and shaving cream and started to shave. I watched Seto in the mirror as I spit out the toothpaste that was in my mouth in the sink. I jumped on top of the vanity and waited for Seto to finish. He smiled over at me and placed his razor down grabbed the hand towel and dabbed his face with it. He bushed his teeth than made his way over to me.

"Ready?"

I nodded as he helped me down from the vanity and back into our room.

"You going to need to look professional, so let's see what you have in our closet shall we?"

"Okay."

I followed him into our walk in closet and watched as he shuffled through my many clothes.

"Good lord Khole how many clothes do you need."

I smiled slightly and shrugged my shoulders and he continued to look through all of my clothes. He finally stopped at some type of dress that was shoved towards the back of my wardrobe.

"This should do and we will put this with it."

I watch as he pulled out a black shoulder jacket to go with the blue strapless shinny dress that had black fish net over it with glitter all over it. I liked it. I was plain and simple. Well plain and simple for a Kaiba. Seto went over and grabbed one of my nude color bras from my underwear draw and a blue thong. He smirked as he picks up the thong that flung it at me.

"Go put this on while I get dressed."

I nodded and walked back into the bathroom. I dropped the towel that Seto had wrapped around me to the floor and put on my thong first pulling it up slowly. Then I walked over to my little baggie that I kept all of my personal items in and grabbed my deodorant. I quickly put it on than put on my nude bra that Seto picked out for me. I slipped on my dress only to realize that I couldn't reach the zipper I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Need help?"

I turn around quickly and met Seto glaze. I nodded my head as he walked over to me and zipped up my dress.

"I've someone waiting at my office to fix your hair and make-up, so don't worries about that right now are you ready?"

I nodded as he placed a pair of flats on the floor for me. I stepped into them as he held out his arm for me to take. I smile at him and slip my arm into his. I take in his appearance he was wearing his new white suite that he bought a couple of weeks ago. It was white with a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie. I actually liked his new suite compared to what he usually wears. He noticed me staring and smirked at me.

"You like?"

"Yes, it's very handsome on you Seto."

"Good now come along we must not be late."

I nodded and gripped his hand tightly as he led me out of the bathroom and out of our bedroom. The walk down the stairs almost took everything I had. Seto made sure to keep a tight grip on me in case I passed out or stumbled. We took one step at a time on unfortunately for me it wasn't fast enough for Mokuba.

"Come on guys hurry up."

Seto looked over at Mokuba un-amused.

"That's enough Mokuba and is that really what you are wearing?"

I looked up to see what Seto was talking about. Mokuba was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a striped blue shirt, and a yellow vest. I sighed Mokuba wore this same outfit every day I swear that's all he even has in his closet. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Mokuba honestly is that the only outfit you own. I'm starting to think you are getting worse than Seto."

Mokuba struggled not to laugh as Seto glared down at me. I smiled brightly up at him and giggled.

"Oh Seto you know I'm only joking."

Seto still didn't seem to find my joke funny as he left my side and walked out the door. I sighed and looked at Mokuba.

"A little help here kid?"

Mokuba grinned and ran up the stairs towards me. He took my arm just like Seto had and helped me down the rest of the stairs. We walked out to the limo that awaited us. I thanked Roland for holding the door open for us as we both climbed into the limo. I huffed as I saw Seto was sitting across from us already typing away on his laptop. What happen to him preparing me for this press conference that he was holding to stop the rumors about us? I sighed and held my head it was killing me right now and it didn't help that every time I stood up everything started spinning. Mokuba and Seto chatted away like I wasn't even there. I watched out the window as the people, markets, and other buildings passed us by I was, so interested in the outside world that I hadn't noticed Mokuba was trying to get my attention.

"Khole…Khole are you with us?"

"Huh?"

I turn and looked over at Mokuba who was watching me very closely.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I nodded my head and looked back out the window. I heard Seto sigh and him shutting his laptop. I turn my head and arched my eyebrow. What was he doing? He looked at me and then smirked.

"When the press starts to ask you questions just take your time answering their no rush. If you feel you can't answer a questions just kick my leg gently okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay."

"If you start not feeling well kick my leg twice alright and I will finish the press conference as fast as I can."

I nodded and went back to staring out the window. The ride to Kaiba Cop. wasn't really that long. I was surprised that the mansion wasn't that far away from it. I looked around and saw that not many people looked to be at the building yet. Roland drove us around back to a secret entrance or that what Mokuba said it was. Apparently Seto always uses it when he doesn't feel like dealing the incumbent people that work for him or the press. Roland put the limo in park and raced out of the drive seat and around the back to open the door for us.

"Sir we have arrived."

"Thank you Roland."

Seto stepped out first with Mokuba hot on his tail. I took my time getting out seeing how terrified I was that this was actually going to happen. I took in a deep breath and slowly climbed out of the limo after Seto and Mokuba. They were already walking ahead without and I let out a deep sigh as I slowly, but quickly try to make my way over to them. Luckily for me Roland saw me struggling to keep up, so he offered to help me. I smiled at him and thanked him as I placed my arm in his as we walked after Seto and Mokuba. We walked through the secrete door that Seto had placed at the back entrance of Kaiba Cop. Right beside the security box that looked like a cherry trees my favorite type of tree. Roland held open the door as I walked through it than he went through. I watched as he took out his Kaiba Cop. Staff card and ran it through a device next to the door that locked the door behind us. He turned back around and smiled at me and offered his arm to me again which I accepted. We traveled deeper and deeper into the tunnels that lead to Seto office. I was shocked that it was lighted, so brightly. We went through many twists and turns and even though I felt like shit I knew I had to keep going. I thought the tunnel was never going to end until Seto and Mokuba came to a stop a few feet ahead of us and waiting for us to catch up. I heard Seto huff in inpatients of waiting for Roland and me. Once we finally caught up with Seto and Mokuba. Seto took out his necklace that he always wears that has a picture of Mokuba and him in it. I always wonder why he never had a picture of me in his necklace, but I guess it was a brother thing. He slid it through a device just like the one Roland had earlier and the door opened to relive Seto office. Seto walked through followed by the rest of us. I looked around and noticed there were several people in Seto office.

"Khole this is Madam Lisa and her assistance they will be doing your hair and make-up and of course Dr. Kimono staff is here as well I'm going to discuss things over with them while Madam Lisa and her assistance take care of you."

I looked over at Madam Lisa and her assistance they all giggled like little school girls and try to flirt the best they could with Seto. It made my blood boil just seeing these fan girls try to catch my man attention. Seto didn't seem bothered with this though as he went and escort the medical team that was there just in case I fell ill out of his office. I huffed as I watched Roland and Mokuba follow after him. Just leaving me along with Madam Lisa and her assistance I guess I wasn't going fast enough for Madam Lisa and her assistance; because, the next thing I know I'm being pulled rather roughly over to a chair that had a giant mirror in front of it and a table next to it with all kinds of different styling tools. I groaned I rather enjoy fixing my own hair not having someone else do it.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Miss. Khole."

I nodded my head and put on a fake smile to the French lady.

"Pleasure all mine Madam."

"Misère Kaiba has tried to fill me in on your conduction?"

I nodded once again.

"I'm sure he has."

Yes, well a lady like you must be very lucky to catch the most signal man in all of Japan I have tried for years to get him to date one of my young assistances. Though I never knew he had you hidden away?"

I looked over at his assistance as they all glared at me. I let out a sigh as Madam Lisa started to fix my hair.

"My you have long hair my darling when is the last time you have cut it?"

I try to think back to the last time I had Alexandria help me cut my hair it had to have been over four years ago, before I decide just to let it all grow out.

"A little over four years I believe."

I thought Madam Lisa fainted as it got extremely quiet.

"Well once your wound is healed up we shall have to come over to the mansion and cut it for you isn't that right girls."

All of her assistance nodded their head as the same time. Which almost made me laugh at how train she had them. She continued to talk all; throughout, the process of fixing my hair for the press conference as some of her assistance did my make-up. Her French accents remind me of someone that I used to know though his name couldn't come to my mind. I remember on days that his father would come over and discuss business with Gozaburo we would go out to the gardens to play, because Seto and Mokuba were both too busy with their lessons to play with me. He was a sweet boy and always listened to what I had to say. He was the only one that would give me the time and day just to vent everything out. He was the only friend I had under Gozaburo roof. Then one day his father and he just stop coming. I wonder why it was that he had stop coming, but knew better than to ask. I was bought out of my day dream when Madam Lisa snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Madam Khole we are finish."

I shook my head and looked around the room. Seto and Mokuba still weren't back, but Madams Lisa and her assistance we all looking at me with wide smiles. I made my eyes to look at the mirror and was actually decently pleased with how Madam Lisa and her assistance made me look. My long black hair was in curls that flowed down my back she took my bangs and made them poof at the top of my head. She had gently placed head band in my hair that had a very beautiful blue rose to the right side of it. My make-up was naturalism looking. With my some dark eye shadow that made my green eyes pop even more. I loved it. I stood up and hugged Madam Lisa and all of her assistance as they all just smiled at me. I actually thought that this experience would be horrible since all of them seem to have a major crush on Seto, but they all stayed professional during the whole appointment. I turn and stared at myself some more in the mirror until Roland came and told me it was time. I looked around and didn't understand why Seto and Mokuba hadn't come back yet to escort me to the conference room. I followed Roland out of the room and down to the elevator this was it. I Khole Rose maybe someday Kaiba am making my first appearance and public and I feel like I could probably piss myself right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until Roland gave me a little shove.

"It's going to be alright Miss. Khole just remember what Master Kaiba told you and you shall do fine."

I nodded my head and try to put a smile on my face, though I just couldn't do it. Roland led me into a room that I'm guessing was the back stage to where the press conference was supposed to be held. Seto and Mokuba where sitting on a couch watching the T.V. that was in the room. I had to do a second glance at it as I was surprised to see it showing the room that we had to enter into in only a few minutes. It was packed with news reports and journalist.

"In a few minutes we will be covering the press conference that Seto Kaiba himself has called to order to discuss his new tournament and the mystery woman that he has been seen with as of lately. Stay tune to KNIX 7 for this exclusive cover."

I could feel the color drain from my face automatically there were so many of them and they were all waiting to get their greedy little paws all over my past and my relationship with Seto. I suddenly didn't feel as confident as I thought I was I felt like I need to throw up and throw up I did. I rushed over to the nearest trash can and empty out any remaining fluids that I might still have into the trash can. I heard Seto sigh and his footsteps coming closer to me.

"Khole it's going to be alright stop making such a big deal about it."

Me making a big deal out of it if it was up to me we wouldn't even be having a press conference. We would have just let everything blown over and go back to our everyday life's, but no with Seto everything has to be taken care of or the consequence could be dire. How dare he try and tell me to stop making a big deal out of this yes usually I went along with everything he told me to do except for a few things, but how dare he try to tell me to get over something that I have never done before and was scared as hell about. I turn around to tell him all of this, but Nichols one of Seto other body guards came through the curtain that look like it lead to a stage area.

"Sir, it's about time are you ready?"

Seto gave me a once over and I watched as his eyes soften for a moment, but then harden again as he looked back over to Nichols.

"Yes, we are."

Nichols nodded and then proceed back through the curtain to tell the press that the press conference was about to begin. I took a deep breath in and try to settle my nervures even though I knew it would do no good. I had no idea what I could tell them let alone what they would ask me. It felt like million upon millions of butterflies where fluttering around in my stomach and I could do nothing to stop them. Seto clear his throat and held out his hand for me. I took it with shaky hands wait since when did my hands start to shake? Mokuba came over to us and smiled brightly up at me.

"Don't worry Khole any questions you don't know we'll answer for you."

I try to smile back, but I couldn't. I just nodded my head slightly and kept taking deep breaths in. Seto pulled me close to him and looked me in the eyes.

"If you start to feel worse than you are remember what I told you just kick my leg alright and I'll wrap of the conference as fast as I can."

I nodded once more knowing that my voice would probably betray me if I chose to speak at that moment. Seto let go of my hand and started to walk towards the curtains. I let out then held in my breath and followed him with my head held high. After all I'm Seto Kaiba girlfriend the hashish man known to mankind well not as harsh as Gozaburo, but still he can be very relentless if people saw me whimper away like a little school girl than my already self-proclaim image would go down the drain. I had to act just as relentless as Seto was being. I had to be strong I had to keep my wits about me. I had to throw up again. I rushed back over to the trash can and threw up once more Mokuba looking at me with worried eyes. I smiled weakly at him and try to make myself appear more presentable once I was done. Seto looked over his shoulder at me and just shook his head. Then walked back over grabbing me by my hand and dragging me back over to the curtains he took a step forward making sure to keep a tight grip on my hand. He walked through the curtain first with me following behind him then Mokuba behind me. All I could see was a ton of flashes coming from the photographers in the room. I let Seto lead me as we made our way over to a long table and some chairs the Kaiba Company had set out for us. Seto took the seat that was placed in the middle and actually looked higher than any of the other chairs. I walked around his chair trying not to trip in my heels and make a complete fool of myself. I finally made my way over to Seto left side and was able to sit down mostly lady like. I looked out at all of the people there as Mokuba took his seat on Seto right. I could feel my heart racing and I defiantly could feel the color draining from my face. Seto who was watching me from the corner of his eyes gave my leg a swift kick. I looked at him quickly than back out to the room full of news reports and journalist. I heard Roland clear his throat as he stepped forward.

"It is my great honor to open this press conference that Mr. Kaiba has put together. Now we must asked all press to raise their hands when asking a question just like all of the other press conference. Mr. Kaiba will choose who he wants to talk to and who he doesn't. We expect all of you to act mannerly and if you don't than you will be escorted off of Kaiba Cop. property. With that I now declare this press conference open."

With that almost everyone hand went flying up into the room. I gulped as I watched Seto scan the room for his first victim. His eyes stopped on a blonde woman who shirt was two sizes too small and her breast looked like they were about to pop out of her shirt. She had this flirtatious grin on her face as she saw Seto eyes upon her, so she sat up and raised her hand higher.

"You with the pink blouse on."

I watched as she stood up at little bit to quickly to make her breast bounce up and down.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba my name is Lisa Nikko and I was wondering what you could tell the Executive Press who is this mystery woman that you have been seen with as of recent."

The way she worded her question made it sound like I wasn't even here Seto kept a close eye on her, but for some reason I don't think he was trying to size her up. I didn't feel the butterflies in my stomach anymore no now I felt rage. How dare he look at another woman when I was right here by him? I heard him clear his throat as he looked over to me. I knew I had to keep a game face these people were probably expecting me to lose it if just one woman looked at Seto wrong. I had to put up a fake front and that's what I was going to do. Seto looked at me closely then turn back towards the crowed. I know what he was doing he was trying to make sure I was okay with what was about to happen. Even if he didn't show it earlier he still held feelings for me and because of that he had to care about rather I was okay with tis or not.

"Her name is Khole."

All of the press started to write my name down, but then the same one who just asked the first question asked another one.

"Does she not have a last name?"

I flinched I hated it when people asked why I didn't have a last name. It wasn't my fault that I was too young to remember my parents or what my last name was supposed to be. All I have left of them was a piece of paper that one of the nuns gave to me that said they my parents couldn't take care of me anymore and that my name was Khole. Also, they left me a necklace, but I never wore it why wear something that someone who a banded you gave you. Seto looked like he wanted to now beat this girl for speaking without being called on, but instead he went ahead and answered her question.

"No, she doesn't."

A chubby man with balding hair hand shot up in the air next and waved it around like his life depended on it.

"Yes."

Seto glared over at the man as the man stood up and the woman that Seto was watching earlier sat down.

"Hi, Mark Dominick from the Time Life can you please explain why she doesn't have a last name and how the two of you met?"

Mokuba chose to speak this time instead of Seto.

"Khole can't remember her last name or her family because they a banded her when she was around three or so."

I resisted the erg to smack myself in my head. Seto didn't say anything until the chubby bald man asked again the second part to his questions.

"So how did the two of you meet?"

I guess it was my turn to answer since Mokuba and Seto were both looking at me. I sat up a little bit then cleared my throat as I looked over to the chubby man. I could feel everyone eyes on me, but I couldn't let that detour me. If I did than who knows what these people would say about me in the papers and news.

"Se…*cleared throat* Seto and I met at the orphanage that we were both held at."

It sound like a decent answer to me they didn't have to know that Seto saved me from a bunch of bullies or anything like that. That was my personal secret that I liked to keep between Seto and myself. I surprised myself though I was actually kind of comfortable talking to these people. I thought it would be horrible, but it wasn't too bad at all.

Another person raised their hand. She looked a bit young to be a reporter of any sorts, but looks can be deceiving. Seto nodded to her and she stood up and looked at me.

"Hi I'm Rachel Tokomak from the WNR67 I was wondering did Gozaburo Kaiba also adopted you when he adopted Mr. Kaiba and his brother and if so wouldn't that mean that the two of you would be related, by adoption?"

I gulped how can anyone bring up that man name I looked for Seto for help I knew I couldn't answer this one. True I remember the maids and other house workers would always look at Seto and me in disgust because we were adopted by the same man, but we weren't blood related, so it was okay right? Seto actually shifted uncomfortably in his chair and glared down the young woman.

"It's true we were adopted by that old crazed hack job Gozaburo, but since I knew people who ever found out about us would think that because we were adopted by the same man that it would make us related. Gozaburo knew this to, so he had his head maid sign off for Khole, so in reality everyone believed that Gozaburo was the one who adopted Khole which is partly true though in all reality our head maid who is still on our house staff is the one who adopted Khole."

I was shocked. Alexandria actually adopted me, but why that old hag hates me. I didn't let it show though I couldn't if I did then it would show them that they all now know something that I was just now finding out. Oh, but I was going to ask him about this when we get out of here. Seto just sat there smudged about his answer he nodded towards a man in the back who had held his hand up for a very long time. The man stood up he had black hair almost like Mokuba except it was lying flat down.

"My name is Lance Atcham from the daily press and we were wondering who you are planning on being in the new tournament."

And like that it was over none of the other press asked me any questions I was very surprised I thought they would be hounding me with questions. Though my head started to give me a mess headache as the press conference was closing up I was very surprised it was going so well. Roland stood up as we reached the hour mark and told everyone that the press conference was now over. Seto stood up along with Mokuba and started to walk off without me. I stood up as slow as possible to follow Seto as Roland came over to me and offered his hand to me.

"You did very well may I say Miss. Khole."

"Thank you Roland I don't suppose you might have something for a headache?"

"No madam, but I'm sure some of the medical staff will."

We walked off the stage and back into the room we were in earlier. I could feel all of my energy drain from me and all I wanted to do was lay down. I walked over to the couch where Seto was sitting and sat down beside him. I laid my head on his arm as he looked through the missed calls on his blackberry. I don't know how long we sat there together in complete silence. I was about asleep when he stood up making me fall over and off the couch. I hit the floor with an ufff… Seto looked back at me and try not to laugh.

"Sorry forgot you were there your, so light it's hard to remember your there some times."

I smiled at him as I try to get up, but I just didn't have the energy to. Seto just chuckled and came back over to me and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he held me close to him.

"You did a good job out there better than what I imagine you would do."

I smiled softly and buried my face in his neck.

"Does this mean we get to go on vacation now?"

I asked him softly just enough for him to hear me as he started walking towards the door and to the elevator.

I heard him mumble something that sounded a lot like shit. Then he pulls me back.

"Khole baby we can't right now with the tournament…"

I didn't let him have time to finish his sentence I smacked him across the face as hard as I could I slipped out of his arms grasp and ran away from him. I didn't care where I was going I wasn't going to let him break another promise to me. Not after everything that we have been through now. There was no way in fucking hell I was going to let him do that to me. I had no idea where I was going since I never really been in Seto company before, but that didn't stop me. I ran into the closes room I could find and slammed the door shut making sure to lock it. I let out a shaky breath as my back slide down the door. I looked around and noticed that it looked like some type of storage room. I stood up trying to find the light switch in the almost dark room. I felt around the door until I finally found it on the right side of where the door was. I flicked it on and gasped at what I saw. It was all of the old stuff that used to be in the mansion when Seto, Mokuba, and I were growing up. I shakily walked over to one of the boxes that were sitting on a table marked photo albums. I wiped off the box and slowly opened it. There were albums upon albums in the box. I grabbed the first one I could get my hands on and went to the corner of the room to sit down. I wiped off the book cover and looked at what it said in fancy golden letters.

_Seto & Khole_

I didn't remember ever making and album like this. I opened it up only to have dust fly out of it. I coughed a bit and noticed that a piece of paper fell out of the book. I bent down to pick it up, but something caught my eyes. The page I turned showed me lying in bed looking like hell while Seto laid across from me holding on to me tightly with tears coming down his face. I looked at the next picture it was me again with bruise all over me, but I was naked getting ready for a bath. I couldn't believe what I was seeing I flipped through the rest of the book and it either had pictures of my wounds or Seto wounds that we got from Gozaburo, Hobson, or someone else that was on the staff that didn't like us. Who would be sick enough though to record all of this? I looked at the note that was on the floor and bent to pick it up. It was old and was starting to lose it color from being left in the book for so long.

I un-folded it very carefully and looked it over.

_ Dear Khole or Seto whichever one of you that finds this album. Please understand I did this, so I could have proof of what Gozaburo was doing to both of you. I was going to turn it in the night Khole lost her baby, but some of Gozaburo men were after me when they found out I was recording what was going on in that place of horror. I hope you can forgive me for doing this. Even though you have no idea who I am we will meet someday I promise that. Seto I'm sorry that I let myself get adopted without Mokuba and you, but if I hadn't done what I done I wouldn't have been the big sister you looked up to and knew. Plus you never would have met Khole. Give my love to Mokuba I miss that little munchkin. Khole thank you for being with my brother and putting up with his bull shit hopefully we will meet some day you seem like a lovely girl. I must go now I love you both very much and am very happy you have each other. Just remember I'm always watching over all of you and someday soon I will come and meet up with you all. Until then take care of one another._

_ Sincerely,_

_ K. M._

I had just read over the letter a second time when I heard the door bust open.

"Khole I fucking swear you need to learn to…"

Seto stopped and looked at what I had in my lap.

"Khole what's that?"

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. How could anyone know about everything that has happened to us? We always try to keep it between the two of us, but did Seto really have a sister.

"Did…Did you know about this?"

I handed him the letter to read and the album to look at. I was so scared this person was watching our every signal move. Though what's even scarier was Seto or I didn't know if this person posed a threat on our little family. I watch Seto expression as he read the letter over his face turn from angry to worry. He looked at me than to the album then back to me.

"Khole go with Roland get Mokuba take extra security with you and both of you pack right now!"

I heard Seto growl out I stood up and looked over at Roland who had Mokuba beside him.

"But Seto what about you?"

Seto looked back down at the album then back at me.

"Apparently whoever is claiming to be my sister needs to have a talk with me. I'm going to figure this out Khole don't worry I'll send Mokuba and you some where safe and then I'll join you once I get all of this settled alright. Right now I need to find who ever sent this."

I nodded my head and turn to leave, but all of a sudden the second door that was on the right side of the room opened. Seto grabbed me while Roland and all of the security guards surround us. I grabbed ahold of Mokuba and pulled him closer to me. As whomever it was stepped out of the door and into the light of the room. I could make out a female outline as she stepped close then noticed that she had the same brown hair as Seto and piecing blue eyes. She was dressed in ripped jeans and a Bring Me the Horizon t-shirt she had the same smirk that Seto always wore and was looking all of us up and down.

"No need to go searching for me dear brother while I'm right here."

I let out a gasp as my headache that was already hurting worse than before started to hurt worse than before. The pain seemed to be coming from the back of my head where the stiches were. I placed my hand back there only to feel a wet stick substance. I pulled my hand back to my face were I could see and let out a gasp as I saw blood covering my head. Seto and the girl who walked out of the other door were auguring with Mokuba in the middle of them trying to make them back off each other Roland and all the other security trying to figure out what to do. I slid back against the wall that I was sitting against earlier and let the tears fall down my face. Why was this all happening at the worst time possible I then heard someone yelling my name, but everything seemed to blur in and out. I then seen Seto look alike come rushing over to me.

"Khole… Khole are you okay? Oh god she fucking bleeding! Seto call you damn medics and get them the fuck up here! Khole honey it's going to be alright Seto going to take care of it you're going to be all better trust me. Come on Khole stay with me don't pass out."

Could I trust this person? I couldn't tell because right as the medical team came rushing through the door everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_I was in the garden hiding behind one of the many rows of bushes trying to hide from Hobson cruel wrath. I peeked around the corner to see Hobson walking around the garden like a bit idiot shouting out my name._

_ "Khole come out come out where ever you are! Hobson wants to play."_

_ A felt sick to my stomach every time he said that he would take me down to the basement and chain me up and beat the crap out of me with the toys that Gozaburo supplied him I lean back and press my back again the brick wall that surrounded the whole estate. I was covered by the bushes, so I knew Hobson would not be able to find me for a while. The only reason Hobson was looking for me was to punish me from trying to find Seto or Mokuba. I closed my eyes for a bit trying to get some sleep, since sleep did not come to me anymore many of my nights I stay up either crying or was too scared to go to sleep for fear of Gozaburo, Hobson, or somebody else from the house staff coming to Seto and mine room and dragging me out of bed, while Seto had to sit there and watch them take me. I was all most in a deep slumber when I heard the mansion alarms start going off, meaning someone had broken into the grounds. I sat up quickly looking around to see if the intruder was anywhere near me, when I saw nothing that looked like it had been disturbed by the intruder I lean back against the wall covering my ears because of how loud the siren was. I mean really did Gozaburo really need a siren that loud. I held my ears tightly trying to block the annoying sound and the shouts from the now active security guards who came rushing out of every which directions shouting orders to each other. I drew my legs close to myself and put my elbows on my knees to make it a little bit easier to keep my hand to my ears. I could see security guards running from left to right in panic trying to find the threat that had dared entered Kaiba Mansion. I closed my eyes again for only a brief second before I heard a tree limb snap close to where I was. I quickly snapped my head up and looked in the direction of where I heard the tree limb being snapped there stood as clear as day stood a girl that had the same features as Seto, but hair was a bluish white color. She looked older than Seto was about two years or so older. She smiled at me softly and put her fingers to her lips as she pointed at the wall behind me. She should have scared me made me flinch away from her just from her presence, since I did that to everyone these days, but something about her seemed oddly familiar like I was supposed to know who this strange girl who was in front of me was, but nothing ring a bell in my head. I watched as she started to climb the tree next to the wall and then climbed out on the limb that was the closet to the wall. She looked back at me and smiled sadly._

_ "I'll be back soon for all of you Khole just don't give in all right and please help Seto keep Mokuba safe."_

_ I raised my eyebrow in confusion how did this girl know my name and how did she know about Seto and Mokuba? I heard the security team start to come close to where the girl and I were hidden. I looked in the direction of them then back to where the girl was, but she wasn't there anymore she had vanished just like that. The bushes near me shuffled and the security team came in full force through them. They stopped once they saw me sitting there giving them a blank stare. Thomas the leader of the security team let out a growl of frustration and took a walkie talky that was attached to his belt._

_ "Thomas to center command we didn't find any sign of the intruder, but we did find Miss. Khole over."_

_ I raised my eyebrow a bit a Thomas looked me over and then nodded to two of his men who stomped through the bushes and grabbed me by either arm and dragged me towards Thomas who looked at me with disgust written all over his face their grips were tight enough that I knew I would have a new bruise tomorrow. I knew I couldn't fight against them because if I did that would just result in more punishment. _

_ "Center command to Thomas we didn't find any sign of the intruder Miss. Khole must have set off the alarms again over."_

_ Thomas scanned the bush area I had been hiding in before looking at me._

_ "Khole did you see anybody come through the bushes?"_

_ I kept the blank stare that stayed on my face all most all the time now. To me I found it was better to not express and emotion at all if I didn't show any emotion then I wouldn't get punished very often. Thomas didn't like it when I did this and usually became and extremely angry person._

_ "God damn girl I asked you if you saw anybody come through those damn bushes back there!"_

_ I just continued to stare at him keeping my blank face look, though I should have known better, because if I didn't answer Thomas then I would get punished. Thomas raised his right hand and bought it forward hitting my left cheek with such a force I was thrown off balance and too the ground. _

_ "Are you going to answer me now or are you going to stand there like a damn rag doll!"_

_ When I didn't answer again he nodded his head towards his two men who started to kick me with their steel toe boots. I let out a cry of pain as I felt them kick my stomach, rib cage, and even my head._

_ "Oh so now you're going to talking! You such a pathetic little brat I don't know why Gozaburo keeps you around if you were my child you would already be dead!"_

_ Tears fell from my eyes as I felt and heard a crack coming from my rib cage I let out a loud scream and try to hold my side to protect it from them, but they weren't having any of that. They each got in a line and took a turn beating me calling me worthless and pathetic and how I was ungrateful. After a while they got bored and went back inside. I don't remember how long I was left lying in the yard. I could see it was getting dark and could feel the temperature drop to about freezing. I try to move myself, but I was in too much pain to, I wanted to cry out to someone anyone to come and save me from this place, but my voice was too weak from the screaming and crying I did earlier. It seemed like it took forever for them to notice I was gone, but when they did it was Alexandria who found me. Even though she was mean to me 99% of the time she still took care of me and loved me like her own daughter. I could hear someone gasp from the left side of me, I try to look at them, but my body was just too weak._

_ "Oh my lord child what have they done to you this time."_

_ I felt something warm being wrapped around me an Alexandria trying to tell me something, but everything was too unfocused for me. I could hear her getting up and running back towards the mansion. I wanted to tell her no stay with me, but I felt myself getting dizzy and started to see little black dots. I could see Alexandria running back towards me with someone in tow with her. I couldn't make out the face, but I was positive it was Roland, because of the peppermint sent that came off the person and Roland always smelled like peppermints. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and could hear the two of them talking urgently. They both started to walk quickly back to the mansion, but I couldn't feel anything as they rushed me back towards that manor of horrors. I felt myself grow warmer as we entered the mansion, but the voice that came before I blacked out was one that still haunts me till this day. There standing in the door way coming to put Mokuba and his plates away from dinner was Seto. I could hear the distant sound of the plate he was holding being dropped to the ground and then a growl escaped from his throat._

_ "I'll kill them I'll kill all of them!"_

I woke with a jolt my heart was beating like crazy and I could still feel the effects of a cold sweat that had accorded during that dream. I put my hand to my chest to make my heart beat slow down. I looked around and saw the familiar light blue walls of Seto and mine room. Everything looked like it was in order and nothing had been touched I looked to Seto side of the bed and noticed he was missing, which wasn't uncommon. I looked over to the balcony window and then it all hit me everything that happened in the last twenty four hours, or had it already been twenty four hours? I'm sure Seto will tell me when he sees me, but who was K. M. and was she really Seto and Mokuba sister? Why and how did she take all of those pictures of Seto and me when we were staying with Gozaburo? Seto had always made sure to take steps to protect our very abusive past, but Seto he seemed, so angry at my behavior he probably didn't want to see my anymore. I have caused Mokuba and him enough trouble all ready and know with the girl claiming to be his long lost sister in the picture I'm sure I would be even more of a hassle for him. My frown on my face deepened as I reached back and touched the spot where my head had the stiches at, but instead of feeling the stiches I felt a bandage that must have been put in place after my head started to bleed again. I bought my hand back to my face to make sure there was no blood that had poured out of the bandage and on to my hand. A sigh of relief left my lips as I noticed there was not any there.

I looked around Seto and mine room once more before decide it was way to quite in here for my likings and I wanted to find Mokuba and Seto to ask them if they took care of this K.M. I slowly, but surely made my way out of bed noting that someone probably Seto had put me in a blue tank top and a pair of blue eyes white dragon pajamas bottoms. I slipped my pale feet into a pair of blue slippers that were on my side of the bed. I went to stretch, but felt very dizzy just from standing up I wobbled a bit before grabbing onto the bed post and sliding down it making a very loud thump. I put my head in between my hands an try to make everything stop spinning. I felt bile working its way up my stomach just as Seto and my bedroom door was flung open. I try to glance over to see who had come in, but about the same time I try to look I had to turn right back around and grab the trash can that was next to my bedside table and empty my stomach.

"Oh you poor girl!"

The voice wasn't one I was familiar with and thought it must have been a new maid, but when the person came closed to me and I was able to lift my head for a split second before having to throw up again, I got a good look at the girl who was claiming to be Seto sister. She came over and held my hair out of my face as I was heaving up another round of what was left in my stomach. She didn't say anything as she watched me throw my guts up. Instead she just stood there and rubbed my back and held on to my hair the silences that surrounded us was an awkward one here was a lady who I had never met trying to comfort me in my time of need. Over the years I had come better as to not to flinch away from other people, but something about her touch made me flinch away from her as she try to rub my back. I heard her let out at sigh and then turn and leave shutting Seto and my bedroom door behind her. I sat there trying to calm myself down and to make sure I wasn't going to get sick again. The bedroom opened again this time I could hear many footsteps coming over to where I was. I kept my head in my hands still trying to calm myself down completely.

"Seto is she going to be all right?"

I lifted my head a bit to see Mokuba standing in front of me, while Seto and the girl who claimed to be his sister standing off to the side watching me. Seto took a step forward, but the girl stretched her arm out to stop him.

"What if she having another panic attack we have already been through this about six times Seto. She wakes up screaming her head off throwing up everywhere and then passes back out how do we know she really awake this time?"

My head shot up at that. I had been having panic attacks and hadn't even realized it. Seto looked me up and down before walking past her out stretched arm. He knelt down moving the trash can away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"Khole are you here with us this time?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, but nodded feeling him wrap his arms around me and bring me close to him.

"Thank goodness you've been out for a week now."

My eyes widen as he held me close to him. A week I had been out for a week! Man the stress I must have been under really took its toll on me. I blinked as I felt something wet fall on my face. I looked up to see what it was, but what I saw put me in a greater shock then what I was in. There the great Seto Kaiba was crying he looked down at me with tears running down his face holding me close to him. I lifted my hand to his cheek to wipe away a tear that was falling down his face. He placed his face into the palm of my hand and kissed it ever so lightly. I watched his dark blue eyes closed for a bit, then he let out a sigh and he looked over at Mokuba and the girl.

"Leave us she doesn't need all of us crowding her right now."

"But big brother."

Seto eyes snapped to Mokuba then to the girl.

"Kisara take Mokuba downstairs and watch a movie with him or something."

Kisara looked at Seto and nodded.

"Come along Mokie lets leave them alone."

Mokuba looked over at me once more before nodding.

"Alright big sis."

My eyes widen even more as she called Mokuba Mokie and he called her big sis what was going on around here. I mean I have been out for a week and everything changes just like that. I watched as Mokuba took her hand and walked out of Seto and mine room shutting the door behind them. I turn my head back to Seto and gave him a confused look, but he was staring at the door that had just shut. Carefully I removed myself from his embrace and crawled my way back up into bed only to have him snap out of his trance by my sudden movement and help me make it to the bed. He walked over to our closet and pulled the door open stepping in I heard him shuffle around for a bit then emerge out of the closet in just a pajamas bottoms. He looked at me smirking ever so slightly before making his way over to our bed. He pulled his side of the bed covers down and climbed into bed grabbing me and pulling me to him.

"Khole you had me worried."

"I'm sorry Seto."

My voice only came out to sound like a whisper. Seto smirked none the less as he moved to be under me, so I could lie on his chest. I took in his scent and started to drift off to sleep when Seto phone started to go off. I groan and moved to get off of him, so he could answer it, but Seto grab hold of me and made me stay put.

"Not today, I've already told them I'm taking the next two weeks off to be with you they should be able to handle it if not then they are fired."

The surprise look must have been clearly written on my face as Seto chuckled and pulled me closer to him. The great Seto Kaiba never took a day off let alone two weeks, I had to practically make him stay home if he was sick or if it was a holiday or something. I looked up into his face. His hair which was usually neat and tidy was messy his bangs were in his face, but for once he didn't look tired all the time in fact he had a relaxed present about him, which was rarely seen. Though the question I wanted to asked came out of my mouth before my mind could even process doing so.

"Why?"

Seto looked at me in amusement. He probably knew I would be asking this question and had already prepared him-self for the answer he would give to me.

"When you blacked out again after all the stress you had been under. I realized that well Kisara was the one to talk me into it. That I need to spend more time with you to help you to be able to handle the type of day to day world that Mokuba and I are used to. Seeing as I don't want you to have panic attacks or have to worry about all of that I thought I would take some time off to teach you how to act in public and when we go to events and such. As a Kaiba we have always been held to such a high standard as you know Khole."

I nodded my head, but another question came into my mind.

"Who is Kisara?"

Seto looked at me for a moment before moving to a sitting up position moving to sit me in front of him, so he could look at me to make sure I understood what I was being told.

"I knew you were going to ask that question some time. I just hope it be after we relaxed for a bit."

I looked into Seto eyes as he looked away from me for a bit then sighed and look back at me.

"She my sister Khole after we got you taken care of I ran a D.N.A test on us and our genetics were a perfect match, she even had her birth certificate to prove we had the same parents I ran a test on the hand writing on that and it matched up to the one on Mokuba and mine."

I nodded my head, so that meant there was a new member of the Kaiba family. That would all so mean that Seto family would be complete and he wouldn't want me. I looked around the room feeling a bit uncomfortable now. I needed to do something I couldn't just sit there and be still I need to do something to get everything off my mind. I looked up at Seto who was watching me trying to see what I was going to do I just gave him a fake smile and looked into his eyes trying to lie the best I could.

"That's great Seto."

He nodded his head, but still had concern in his eyes. Seto was the only one to be able to read my like an open book he knew every thought that crossed my mind he knew my actions before they took place, and knowing him at this moment he knew how I was feeling.

"Khole I don't want you to feel left out you are still apart of this family in every right just like Kisara is. Just because she is now in our life's doesn't mean anything is going to change you do know that right?"

I nodded my head, but in the back of my mind I knew everything had changed now. Mokuba would now turn to Kisara for his problems instead of me, Seto would confined more in her since she was his older sister instead of me, everybody would be more intrigued by her then by me. I didn't want to hear any more about her I stood up and went over to Seto and mine closet and started to dig around in my dresses. I heard our bed move as Seto stood up to follow me I could feel his presences in the doorway watching my every move. I found a pair of grey sweats and a purple long sleeve shirt I slipped out of my pajamas bottoms and put on the grey sweats I then put the long sleeve shirt on not worrying about taking off my tank top. I could still feel Seto eyes on me as I turn around an walked towards him.

"I guess relaxing out of the question?"

I nodded my head and buried my face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me as close to his body as humanly possible. We stood there for a good five minutes before he pulled away and reached over me to pull one of his long sleeve shirts off a hanger and put it on.

"Come on lets go see what Mokuba and Kisara are up to."

I wanted to object, but I didn't I just nodded my head figure I should probably start making Seto life a bit easier on him, since now he would have to deal with his sister drama he wouldn't need mine on top of it. He held out his hand for me and I took it willingly walking side by side we walked out of our room and into the massive hallway that took off in every direction we took the one closet to our room which lead to the family room we had. The hallway was brightly lit and had pictures of Mokuba, Seto, and I on the wall though now I guess these family pictures we take are now going to have to include Kisara as well. We turn right and then left keeping the calming silence between us. We finally reached the family room doors and could hear laughter coming through it, but it wasn't just Mokuba usual happy laughter coming through the door no it sounded like there was at least 4 other people in the room with him. I looked at Seto confused, but he just smirked at me and opens the door to the family room I looked around the cheerful room quickly seeing that all of Mokuba old toys were out and that Barney was playing on the big screen TV. , that Seto had bought us last Christmas. My eyes finally landed on the sectional we kept in the room to see Kisara but she wasn't alone beside her was a very tan man who was bulky and was ever tan. Kisara and the man both turn towards us smiling I noticed that the man had his arms wrapped around Kisara, but I got distracted to notice anything else when what sounded like three little people called out my name.

"Aunt Khole!"

I wasn't excepting to turn and see three blurs coming running towards me knocking me off my feet and on to my back. Seto try to catch me, but wasn't able to react to fast enough my feet flew out from under me and I land with a loud thump on the ground. Why did I always end up in the floor I mean really can't I stand up 99% of the time. I let out a gown as the three blurs that had tackled me down sat on top of me bouncing. Everyone else in the room was laughing, but I didn't find it funny here I was on the ground with somebody hyper active children jumping all over me. Did they not realize that I my head wasn't fully healed yet? Sure if it was my children I wouldn't mind, but this was just a bit too much for me at the moment. I don't know if it was because I was scared of what had happen to my family this past week while I was blacked out or it was just the stress of having to know deal with the public eye and having Seto sister come into our lives, but whatever it was I was emotional and didn't want to deal with any of this. I shoved the children off me enough to make them fall off me, but not hurt them and got up turning to face Seto who was looking at me with a questioning look. I lost it I couldn't handle it anymore I ran past Seto and out of that room away from his newly found family. Why did he get a complete family when mine were long gone I had no one it wasn't fair he got everything he wanted and I got nothing. I could hear them all shout after me, but I didn't care the mansion was to suffocating to me I could hear Seto footstep behind me as I made it to the front door. I opened it quickly not bothering to shut it knowing if I did Seto would catch me. I took off across the huge driveway we had and try to get to the gate to get to freedom away from these people away from having to deal with everything. Only I didn't except Seto to catch up to me as I was half way through the drive way I felt hands wrap around me and pull me to them. I fought against him wanting him to get off me, so I could get away from everything.

"Khole what has gotten into you?"

I grunted my response as I continued to break free of Seto grip, but it was useless I could never fight against Seto he huffed as I elbowed him in his side and his grip lessen, but it wasn't even for me to get lose. He dragged me over to the apple tree that was in the drive ways lawn and sat down. He held me close to him trying to make me calm down, I try to punch, kick, bite, elbow, anything to get lose, but Seto grip stayed firm on me finally I wore myself out and just fell against Seto chest and started to cry. It wasn't fair just because I ran away that one time everything had to change. Why was I so stupid why couldn't I have just listen to Seto rules and stayed home. My whole life was now going to be a big mess because of a one-time thing. Seto rocked me like a baby and try to get me to calm down all the way, but I couldn't I was angry at him for letting that girl into our lives, I was angry at Mokuba for accepting her also, I was angry at myself for being so stupid, I was angry at Gozaburo for taking away something Seto and I made and for putting me through hell and back, but most of all I was angry at my family that was dead for leaving me in that orphanage if I hadn't of been there I would never had to deal with any of this. Seto rubbed my back softly as I sobbed loudly into his chest I didn't wish for this to happen to me all I wanted was a normal life, but that would never happen my life would never be normal I was part of the Kaiba family life could never be normal for us, but still Seto always try to make it normal for us. I heard someone clear their throat, but I didn't pay attention to what they were saying I heard Seto agree to something then gently pick us both up. I held on to him as if he was my life line, but that's the truth isn't it Seto has always been my life line he was always there for me. I closed my eyes as he kept rubbing my back and slowly stop crying only hiccupping every now and then. Seto walked quickly to follow the person back into the mansion I felt us walking up the stairs I open my eyes to see that we were back in the mansion. Seto talk to the person that had come and got us and then I felt him start to walk again. I could tell we were going in the direction of his office. I could hear a couple of other footsteps following us into Seto office. Seto opened the massive oak doors that lead to office and walked in going right over to his office chair sitting down with me still attached to him. He moved me so I had to look him right in the eyes.

"Khole what is wrong with you?"

I didn't want to answer Seto it would be to embarrassing to tell him how I really felt, so I just remain silent and gave Seto a blank stare. That didn't please him at all Seto could remember when I was in my dark place before and I would just give everybody that stare. He knew why I did and he did everything to break me from doing that ever again.

"Don't you dare start that again Khole I worked too long and hard to have you become a shell again I'm not going to allow that Khole I can't let you do that not when I just got you back to how you used to be."

Seto eyes went off into the distance remembering how I used to be. I heard someone clear their throat and Seto eyes shot to them as they walked over to where we were, so they could be in my view and Seto. I frowned when I saw it was Kisara who had a frown on her face.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories or anything Seto. I just wanted to get to know my brothers, since I never got to have a family of my own. I didn't know it would upset Khole so much. I thought maybe all of us being together we could be…well…a happy family again, but if Khole doesn't want us here…"

Seto held up his hand to stop her.

"It's not that she doesn't want you here Kisara, she knows what it is like not having a family. She was alone before we even came to the orphanage, she couldn't even remember her own last name. She just doesn't trust people easily it took Mokuba and I a few months before she warmed up to us. You know that you will always be welcomed in my home along with Mahad and your children. Khole will just have to warm up to you along with your family won't you Khole?"

My eyes met his as and I could tell he was begging me to say yes, but I couldn't do it. I looked over to Kisara who had a hopefulness showing in her eyes. I sighed and looked back to Seto. I then heard a chair move against the hardwood floor and then Mokuba appeared in front of me.

"Please Khole give them a chance!"

Mokuba gave me the best puppy dog face he could. I know I couldn't deny them the right to have a family that's what they always wanted. Even though it killed me to do it to let our families become one I just nodded my head and looked down feeling awful about how I acted.

"Out loud Khole."

Seto always hated it when I didn't answer him out loud. I let out a sigh and looked back to Kisara who was smiling sweetly at me.

"Alright."

Kisara squealed as she rushed forward hugging all of us in a group hug. I buried my face in his neck while Kisara hugged us. Her hug felt warm and welcoming, but I still wasn't sure if I could trust her around my family yet. It was going to take some time for me to get used to her and her family being here in the mansion with us. My trust didn't come easy even Seto had to work to earn it. One thing for sure though I never seen Seto that happy in his entire life and I couldn't deny him that happiness.


End file.
